


Beste Feindschaft plus

by Princeofnothing



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Friendship, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lovers, M/M, Relationship(s), idiots causing chaos
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 19,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeofnothing/pseuds/Princeofnothing
Summary: Die Vampire treffen sich ein mal mehr auf dem Night Island zu  einer Versamlung, bei der natürlich auch Lestat und Armand nicht fehlen dürfen. Ob Louis und Daniel sie davon abhalten können die Insel und all ihre Bewohner endgültig in den Wahnsinn zu treiben?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi:D  
Freut mich, dass ihr den Weg zu meiner Geschichte gefunden habtxD  
Nehmt sie nicht all zu ernst, normalerweise schreibe ich in einem anderen Ton über die Vampire Chronicles, aber mir war nach etwas blödsinnXD  
Ich freue mich sehr über Kommentare:)

Rückblickend war es klar gewesen, dass dieser Abend nur in einer Katastrophe enden konnte. Daniel hätte es kommen sehen müssen. Die Anzeichen waren schließlich unverkennbar präsent gewesen.  
Es herrschte ein herrlich mildes Wetter auf dem Night Island, und die Sterne funkelten wie kleine Diamanten am fernen Nachthimmel. Seine Freunde schliefen großteils noch in ihren Särgen als er aufstand, und im Fernsehen lief eine Wiederholung von Daniels Lieblingsserie, Doctor Who (natürlich die alten Folgen, mit David Tennant!).  
Ja, im Nachhinein fing die Nacht so gut an, dass er auf Anhieb hätte skeptisch werden müssen, besonders bei der Sache mit David Tennant. Er hatte einfach verdächtig viel Spaß gehabt in letzter Zeit, da musste das Schicksal ihm mal wider einen linken Haken schlagen.  
Daniel befand sich nun den zweiten Tag in Folge auf dem Night Island, bei einem großen Vampirtreffen, und natürlich waren alle seine Freunde ebenfalls hier. Ob das gut oder schlecht war, wusste er nicht so ganz. Immerhin, anders als erwartet waren auch Lestat und Armand vor kurzem eingetroffen, und die Villa stand noch. Es war eigentlich ein ziemlich witziger Anblick gewesen, als Louis mit Lestat im Schlepptau gestern vor dem Haupteingang aufgetaucht war.  
Marius hatte ihnen geöffnet, und die Neuankömmlinge begrüßt, wobei Louis die ganze Zeit so angespannt wirkte, als stände hinter Marius ein riesiger, feuerspeiender Drache im Flur. Bei besagtem Drachen hatte es sich allerdings eher um einen zierlichen jungen Mann mit dunkelroter Lockenmähne gehandelt, der hinter seinem Meister hervorlugte, und Lestat mit dem freundlichem Blick einer Königskobra begrüßte. Lestat seinerseits hatte den Rotschopf natürlich längst entdeckt, und starrte zurück wie eine gegen den Strich gebürstet Raubkatze. Daniel hätte schwören können, wenn in diesem Augenblick ein Teenie – Mädchen in den Blickwechsel geraten wäre, sie wäre auf der Stelle in Ohnmacht gefallen. Gut, wem machte er hier was vor, die Hälfte aller Jungs genau so.  
Es war Lestat wirklich an zu sehen gewesen, dass ihm ein halbes Dutzend provozierende Sprüche auf der Zunge lagen, und er mit aller Macht gegen die Verlockung ankämpfte, Armand einen davon entgegen zu schleudern. Seine Lippe zitterte leicht, und man hätte fast denken können er habe physische Schmerzen. Einzig Louis, der dem Blonden besorgt eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, hielt ihn zurück.  
Marius hatte unterdessen die Situation auf seiner Seite knapp gerettet, in dem er Armand zurück ins Innere der Villa gescheucht hatte, und die Neuankömmlinge herein bat. Louis – offenbar erleichtert über den glimpflichen Ausgang der ersten fünf Sekunden Lestat – Armand – Kontakt, begrüßte Daniel und bugsierte Lestat dann rasch durch die offene Haustür. Dabei murmelte der Blonde etwas von wegen; muss...Witz über die Haare machen...halt es...nicht aus...  
Ja, es war wirklich ein viel versprechender erster Tage gewesen. Wahrscheinlich würde er am Ende dieses Treffens genug Stoff für einen Roman zusammen haben. Vielleicht einen passende Nachfolgegeschichte zu „How to tell if your boyfriend is the anticrist“ oder zu „Sex, Drugs and Alcohol sind DOCH eine Lösung“. Er musste es schließlich wissen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi:D  
Viel Spaß beim lesen:D  
Lasst mir gerne Kommentare da:D

Der heutige Abend war noch jung, und da er wusste was gut für ihn war, ließ Daniel seine Freunde ausschlafen. Jeder der Armand ein mal mit weniger als fünf Stunden Schlaf erlebt hatte, wusste, was wahre Angst bedeutete.  
Der junge Reporter hatte sich schließlich in das ausladende Wohnzimmer der Villa verzogen, wo er nun träge über einem der ausladenden, weißen Sofas hing, und sich nach Doctor Who nun durch eine Folge Game of Thrones arbeitete. Irgendwie erinnerte diese Sansa ihn an jemanden...  
Außer Daniel hatten sich noch zwei andere Vampire als Frühaufsteher entpuppt: Marius de Romanus, der altehrwürdige Vampir aus dem antiken Rom saß in einem Sessel am Fenster, und blätterte in einem Kunstmagazin, wobei ihm die langen, blonden Haare ins Gesicht vielen. Und dann war da natürlich Louis, der in einer schlichten schwarzen Jeans und einem gleichfarbigen Pullover auf einer Couch lag. Seine langen dunklen Haare fielen dramatisch über ein paar rote Samtkissen, und in den Händen hielt er einen riesigen Wälzer, der verdächtig nach den gesammelten Werken von Edgar Allan Poe aussah. In Kombination mit seinem leicht leidenden Gesichtsausdruck wirkte er in diesem Moment wie eine Gothic – Ikone. Zumal das Buch in seiner Hand es irgendwie schaffte, selbst aus der Distanz eine depressive Stimmung zu verbreiten. Vermutlich war es doch ganz gut, dass er nie etwas mit Louis angefangen hatte, selbstdestruktiv und depressiv hatte er zu seinen sterblichen Zeiten selbst ganz gut drauf gehabt. Lestat mit seinen wahnsinnigen Hyperaktivitätsanfällen hingegen, konnte ein bisschen was Ruhiges in seinem Leben ganz gut gebrauchen, wobei Louis es natürlich nie schaffte, das Temperament des Blonden völlig unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Na ja, wie sollte er auch, das war wie die Versuch einen Atomreaktor mit einer Packung Erdbeereis zu kühlen.  
In Gedanken versunken ließ Daniel dem Blick vom Fernseher in Richtung Decke schweifen, und grübelte weiter über das Verhalten seiner Freunde nach. Schließlich war es Louis Stimme, die ihn aus seinen Überlegungen riss. Offenbar hatte der Schwarzhaarige für heute genug schriftliche Depression inhaliert, den er hatte sich aufgesetzt, und streckte sich zufrieden. „Ich glaube, es war eine gute Idee, mal wider alle zu einem Treffen zu rufen,“ verkündete er mit ungewöhnlich fröhlicher Stimme; „es tut gut, die alt bekannten Gesichter mal wieder zu sehen, und ein wenig aus dem üblichem Alltag zu entfliehen. Ein bisschen wie Urlaub bei Sterblichen.“  
„Stimmt,“ Marius blickte von seinem Magazin auf, und lächelte wohlwollend; „es ist wirklich sehr angenehm hier. Die Sterblichen sind voller Hektik, aber Abseits der großen Städte ist immer noch ruhig und friedlich.“  
Man hätte denken könne, die Beiden wären alt genug um zu wissen, dass man das Schicksal nicht herausforderte.  
„Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!“  
Und damit durchbrach ein schriller, lauter Schrei die Ruhe des Abends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi:)  
Viel Spaß beim lesen, über Reviews freue ich mich immerXD

Alle drei Vampire zuckten gleichermaßen zusammen, Louis entsetzt, Marius alarmiert, und Daniel einfach nur weil ihm die Ohren klingelten. In Sekunden schnelle wechselten sie einige wissende Blicke – ihnen allen war klar, wer da geschrien hatte, nur Einer konnte so schrill Kreischen (zufällig wusste das jeder der Anwesenden aus persönlicher Erfahrung, ähem.).   
Armand.  
Marius und Louis waren bereits auf den Füßen, und bereit nachzusehen was los war, doch wie sich herausstellen sollte brauchten sie das gar nicht. Im nächsten Augenblick kam ein panischer kleiner Komet mit roter, wehender Haarmähne in das Zimmer gestürmt, und hielt wild mit den Armen fuchtelnd auf Marius zu.   
„Meisteeeerrr! Hilfe! Lestat will mich umbringen!“  
Panisch stürmte Armand auf den älteren Vampir zu, und brachte sich mit einem Hechtsprung hinter dessen Sessel in Sicherheit.   
„Amadeo, was...?“ doch Marius kam nicht mehr dazu, seinen Satz zu beenden, da im nächsten Moment laut fluchend Lestat ins Zimmer geplatzt kam. Er sah verdammt sauer aus, seine Wangen wiesen rote Flecken auf, und seinen Reißzähne waren gebleckt. Daniel, der sich inzwischen von Game of Thrones abgewandt hatte (Das Drama hier war viel interessanter!), brauchte einen Augenblick, bis ihm auffiel, das etwas an dem Erscheinungsbild des Flegelprinzen nicht stimmte. Er schaffte es ungefähr fünf Sekunden seinen Lachanfall zu unterdrücken, dann krachte der junge Reporter nach Luft schnappend zurück auf die Couch. Lestats sonst so wallende, blonde Haarmähne war rosa.  
ROSA!  
Einen Augenblick schien die Zeit still zu stehen, während die Anwesenden versuchten zu begreifen, was hier gerade passierte. Louis sah vollkommen verwirrt aus, und was Marius betraf, so hätte Daniel schwören können, dass der ältere Vampir ebenfalls ein Grinsen unterdrücken musste.   
„WO IST ER?!“ schrie Lestat unterdessen, offenbar vollkommen außer sich; „WO IST DAS KLEINE MONSTER?!“  
„Ich habe nichts gemacht! Absolut gar nichts!“ rief Armand mit der Stimme eines verängstigten Dreijährigen; „GARNICHTS! Meister, helft mir, Lestat ist gemein zu mir!“  
Lestat, der bereits Anstalten gemacht hatte sich auf den Rotschopf zu stürzen, der mittlerweile hinter der Lehne des Sessels hervorlugte, wurde abrupt von zwei paar Händen zurück gehalten. Louis und Marius waren blitzschnell aufgesprungen, und hielten den Flegelprinzen mit vereinter Kraft zurück.  
„Lestat hör doch auf!“ rief Louis, der ihn beschwichtigend an den Schultern gepackt hatte; „Sei doch vernünftig, du weckst noch das ganze Haus auf!“  
Armer Louis. Hatte der in all den Jahren den gar nichts kapiert?! Vernünftig und Lestat waren zwei getrennte Welten.  
Lestat wirkte auch nicht so, als wolle er sich beruhigen, sondern machte eine eindeutige Geste mit der freien Hand in Richtung Armand.  
„Ich glaube, wir klären das besser draußen,“ durchschnitt Marius mit seiner strengsten Meistervampirstimme das Gekabbel; „und zwar JETZT!“  
Nicht ein mal Lestat war blöd genug, sich mit dem älteren Vampir an zu legen, und so ließ der (ehemals) Blonde es zu, das Louis und Marius ihn aus dem Zimmer schoben, allerdings nicht ohne Armand dabei noch ein paar letzte Nettigkeiten an den Kopf zu werfen.  
„Das wirst du noch bereuen, Rotschopf!“ fauchte er, als sie ihn nach draußen bugsierten; „nur weil du keine Sommersprossen hast, heißt das noch lange nicht, das ich nicht erkenne, dass du ein Ginger bist! Seelenloser Daywalker! Dich an Louis zu vergehen ist einen Sache, aber an meinen Haaren?! Dafür krieg ich dich, Botticelli - Bitch!“  
So ging es noch eine ganze Weile weiter, bis die anderen Vampire Lestat außer Hörweite gebracht hatten.  
Armand verharrte unterdessen noch einige Zeit lang hinter dem Sessel und lauschte auf das Gefluche des Flegelprinzen. Erst, als er sich sicher war, dass der (ehemals) Blonde nicht gleich zurückkommen würde, kam er hinter dem Möbelstück hervor.  
Seine eben noch unschuldig – ängstliche Miene perlte von ihm ab, wie Regenwasser an einer Glasscheibe und machte einem Grinsen Platz, dass den Teufel das Fürchten gelehrt hätte. Selbstzufrieden kam der zierliche Vampir zu Daniel herüber geschlendert und ließ sich neben den Reporter auf die Couch fallen.   
„Ah, dass war witzig,“ seufzte er selbstzufrieden.  
„Will ich es wissen?“ fragte Daniel mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.  
Armand schenkte ihm sein unschuldigstes Lächeln; „Ich habe Haarfarbe in Lestats Shampoo gekippt. Er hat es einfach im Bad stehen lassen, und der Versuchung konnte ich nicht widerstehen. Das war praktisch eine Einladung.“  
Daniel musste unweigerlich grinsen. Es gab Dinge, die würden sich einfach nie ändern. Armand zum Beispiel. „Ich dachte, Marius hat dir eine not – to – do Liste geschrieben, damit ihr beiden keinen Ärger verursacht?“  
„Ach, Meister kennt mich doch!“ lachte Armand, und streckte sich halb über das Sofa, und damit irgendwie auch über Daniels Schoß aus; „außerdem stand da nichts von wegen Haarefärben drauf. Ich hab also gegen nichts verstoßen. Was schaust du da?“  
„Game of Thrones. Das ist im wesentlichen wie wir, nur mit weniger Reißzähnen und mehr Köpferollen.“  
„Klingt interessant.“  
„Braucht man nicht, wenn man dir und Lestat live zu sehne kann.“ bemerkte Daniel trocken; „glaubst du nicht, er wird sich rächen wollen, dafür das er jetzt endgültig aussieht wie `ne Dragqueen in der Midlifecrisis?“  
„Aaach,“ Armand wedelte Daniels Einwurf mit einer schmalen Hand zur Seite; „was kann er schon groß machen? Böse in meine Richtung schauen?“  
Ja, überlegte Daniel, während Armand ihm unauffällig die Fernbedienung vom Schoß stibitzte, was konnte Lestat schon großartig machen, wenn er Rache wollte? Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er darüber lieber nicht nachdenken wollte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi:)  
Viel Spaß beim lesenXD  
Bitte lasst mir Reviews da<3

„Lestat, jetzt warte doch!“ Louis hatte alle Mühe mit dem (ehemals) blonden Vampir mit zu halten, der vor ihm die Treppe hinauf rannte. Nach dem er mit Marius Hilfe Lestat außerhalb von Armands Reichweite geschafft hatte, war der Älteste zu seinem Schützling zurückgekehrt, um sicher zu gehen das der arme, kleine Armand sich nicht erschreckt hatte, und Louis viel die undankbare Aufgabe zu, seinen Freund zu beruhigen. Dieser war gerade damit beschäftigt die Treppe in Richtung der Dachterrasse hoch zu rennen, und das in einem Tempo von dem Louis ganz schwindlig wurde. Und dabei hatte der Abend so viel versprechende begonnen. Seufz...  
Lestat hatte schließlich die Tür zur Terrasse erreicht, und stürmte ohne einen Blick zurück auf die weitläufige Plattform. An sich war es hier oben sehr hübsch, es gab einen Swimmingpool, Liegestühle, und man hatte einen hervorragenden Blick über die Insel und den sternenerleuchteten Nachthimmel.   
Heute Nacht bildete allerdings eher der wütende Vampir im Zentrum der Plattform die Hauptattraktion.  
„Boaaaahhh!“ zornig blieb der (ehemals) Blonde neben dem Swimmingpool stehen, und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf den Boden, wie eine beleidigte Operndiva; „das wird mir die Botticelli – Bitch büßen! Sieh dir nur an was er mit meine Haaren gemacht hat Louis! Ich sehe aus wie eine Zwölfjährige!“  
Anklagend zog Lestat an einer Strähne seiner hell - rosafarbenen Haarmähne.  
Und rosa Haare hast du auch noch, fügte Louis in Gedanken hinzu, hütete sich aber davor dies laut auszusprechen. Gemessen daran, dass Vampirhaar über den Tag immer wieder in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand zurückkehrte, egal was man damit anstellte, machte sein Freund hier reichlich Drama um das bisschen Farbe, aber hätte er kein Drama gemacht wäre er wohl nicht Lestat gewesen.   
„So schlimm ist es doch gar nicht,“ versicherte Louis daher, und legte ihm tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter, „morgen bist du doch eh wieder blond.“  
„Schon! Aber es geht ums Prinzip!“ motzte der Angesprochenen, „und außerdem war das ganz klar eine Kriegserklärung von dem Rotschopf!“  
„Wenn wir schon beim Thema sind,“ begann Louis mit leicht vorwurfsvoller Stimme; „hab ich dir nicht auf deine not – to – do Liste geschrieben, dass du Armand nicht Boticelli – Bitch nennen sollst? Wir wollten doch versuchen keinen Ärger zu machen.“  
„Pah! Das ist mir höchstens ein – zwei – na ja, vielleicht fünfzehn Mal heraus gerutscht. Aber er hat es wirklich provoziert!“ beeilte sich Lestat hinzu zu fügen, als er Louis Gesichtsausdruck sah; „er hat in meine Richtung geatmet!“  
Für einen winzigen Augenblick schloss Louis die Augen, und stellte sich innerlich vor, er wäre ganz, ganz, weit weg, auf einer einsamen Bergwiese, voller Wildblumen, und einem Fluss, der im Sonnenlicht leuchtete. Na gut, vielleicht ohne das Sonnenlicht.   
Manchmal kostete ihn dieser Flegelprinz vielleicht Nerven! Hoffentlich würde die Ereignisse nicht noch weiter eskalieren...  
„Lestat, das Thema hatten wir doch schon,“ bemühte er sich seinen Freund zu beruhigen; „du kannst doch einfach über solchen Dingen stehen! Und im übrigen steht dir rosa gar nicht schlecht! Kein Grund, sich so auf zu regen!“  
„Echt?“ auf einen Schlag hatte er Lestats ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit; „rosa steht mir?“  
„Jaaa!“ seufzte Louis halb genervt, halb amüsiert; „dir steht fast alles!“  
„Ooooh!“Lestats eben noch wütende Miene verzog sich zu einem zufriedenem Grinsen. Schmeicheleien funktionierten bei ihm eigentlich immer. Zufrieden zog der Flegelprinz den Dunkelhaarigen zu sich heran, und drückte ihm eine Kuss auf die Lippen. Louis erwiderte den Kuss, schon fast in dem Glauben Lestat für den Abend besänftigt zu haben, als dieser ihn wieder los ließ, ein noch viel diabolischeres Lächeln auf den Lippen als zuvor.  
„Du bist wirklich süß Louis! Und genau so süß wird meine Rache an Armand! Hah, ich weiß schon genau, was ich mach! Warte nur ab mon cher, wenn ich mit der Botticelli – Bitch fertig bin, hast du erneut meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit!“ sprach´s und stürmte an Louis vorbei in Richtung Tür.  
Einen Moment lang starrte ihm der Schwarzhaarige fassungslos hinterher, wobei er den Wunsch niederkämpfen musste, sich Kopf über in den Swimmingpool zu stürzen. Dann fasste er sich ein Herz, und folgte Lestat die Treppe hinab, in der Hoffnung ihn abzuhalten, von was auch immer er vor hatte.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi:)  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen<3  
Lasst mir gerne Reviews da:)

Eigentlich hatte Louis damit gerechnet, dass Lestat nach der Unterhaltung auf dem Dach schreiend ins Wohnzimmer rennen, und Armand eine riesen Szenen machen würde. Halb hatte er schon erwartet, dass die Beiden sich unter jeden Menge Gekreische und Gezeter an die Kehle gehen würden, wie zwei Teenie – Mädels die sich um VIP Tickets für ein Justin Bieber Konzert prügeln. Doch nichts der gleichen passierte.  
Als Louis zurück ins Wohnzimmer trat, war von Armand zunächst keine Spur zu sehen, und Lestat hing friedlich über einem der Sofas.   
Er war nicht alleine, neben ihm saß Sybelle, die von dem ganzen Spektakel offenbar auf gewacht war, und lachend an einer rosa Haarsträhne des Flegelprinzen zupfte.   
Neben den Beiden waren noch drei andere Vampire zu gegen: Marius und Pandora saßen am Fenster, offenbar erleichtert über die neuerliche Ruhe, und spielten eine Partie Chess. Daniel, den der ganze Trubel offenbar am wenigsten Beeindruckt hatte, saß nach wie vor vor dem Fernseher und hatte von einer Sendung, die wie eine Mischung   
aus historischer Arte Doku und Porno gewirkt hatte, zu irgendeinem Videospiel gewechselt.  
Zögernd wandte Louis sich erst zu Lestat und Sybelle um, doch irgendwie schienen die beiden ziemlich in ihr Gespräch vertieft zu sein, und so ging er schließlich zur Daniel hinüber und ließ sich neben ihm auf das Sofa fallen.  
„Auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn, wie sauer ist Lestat?“ fragte Daniel, ohne den Blick vom Bildschirm ab zu wenden. Irgendwie war es immer noch seltsam ihn ohne Zigaretten im Mund oder Whiskyglas in der Hand an zu treffen.  
„Von eins bis zehn? Uhm, ich würde sagen -“ Louis warf einen raschen Blick über die Schulter, nur um zu sehen, das der Flegelprinz sich Sybelle, Armands Schützling, halb auf den Schoß gezogen hatte; „ich würde sagen, wir sind bei elf.“  
„Oh man,“ Daniel sah nun doch kurz von seinem Videospiel auf, um sich ebenfalls zu den Beiden um zu drehen; „das kann ja nur schief gehen.“  
„Sehe ich auch so, aber was soll ich machen?“ seufzte Louis genervt, „wir haben eine offenen Beziehung. Ich kann ihm schlecht verbieten mit Sybelle zu flirten, nur weil er damit Armand ärgern wird. Apropos, wo steckt er eigentlich? So lange er nicht hier ist, kann ja nichts weiter passieren.“  
„Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, und ich glaube auch nicht, dass ich es wissen will.“ entgegnete Daniel im Tonfall eines Menschen, der bereits so viel Seltsames erlebt hat, dass ihn nichts mehr überraschen kann.   
Louis wünschte er hätte das Ganze so locker nehmen können wie der junge Reporter, aber das war nun mal nicht seine Art. Anscheinend war ihm sein Unbehagen am Gesicht ab zu lesen, den Daniel schüttelte plötzlich leicht den Kopf, und drückte Louis aus heiterem Himmel einen zweiten Controller in die Hand.  
„Ich kann förmlich hören, wie viel Sorgen du dir machst,“ bemerkte er amüsiert, „komm, spiel lieber mit, das wird dich ablenken.“  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung wie das geht,“ bekannte Louis vorsichtig, und wedelte mit den Controller, „was spielst du da überhaupt?“  
„Das wird dir gefallen,“ grinste Daniel, „es heißt Mario Kart, und du darfst dabei andere Kartfahrer von der Bahn drängen oder sie mit Schildkrötenpanzern abschießen.“  
„Also...“ Louis zögerte einen Moment; „ich muss in dem Spiel so fahren, wie Lestat im echten Leben?“  
Daniel blinzelte ein paar mal ungläubig. „Ich will gar nicht nachfragen, oder?“  
„Nein, willst du nicht.“  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Louis das Spiel kapiert hatte, doch dann fing es an richtig Spaß zu machen. Er konnte sogar kurzzeitig das bevorstehende Drama zwischen Lestat und Armand vergessen, und sich darauf konzentrieren Daniel von der Straße zu drängen.   
Tatsächlich waren die beiden Vampire am Ende so in ihr Kartrennen vertiefte, dass sie das auftauchen einer zierlichen Gestalt im Türrahmen erst dann bemerkten, als ein leises Räuspern erklang. Beinahe synchron wandten Louis und Daniel sich der Tür zu, und auch Marius und Pandora hoben die Köpfe von ihrer Chesspartie. Einzig Lestat, der inzwischen einen Arm um Sybelle geschlungen hatte, und offenbar vollkommen von ihrer Unterhaltung eingenommen wurde, drehte sich nicht um.  
Louis konnte deutlich spüren, wie ihm das Blut in den Adern stockte. Im Türrahmen stand kein anderer als Armand, den Blick starr auf Lestat und Sybelle geheftet.   
Nie zuvor hatte Louis sich so sehr nach einem Schildkrötenpanzern gesehnt, mit dem er jemanden abwerfen, oder sich wahlweise darin verkriechen konnte.  
Denn Armands Gesichtsausdruck hätte nicht deutlicher sein könne: Der Kampf war eröffnet!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi:)  
Viel Spaß mit diesem BlödsinnXD  
Lasst mir gerne Kommentare da<3

Kaum das der zierliche, rothaarige Armand den Raum betreten hatte, und sein Blick sich geradewegs auf Lestat und Sybelle heftete, wartete Louis auf den großen Knall. Wahrscheinlich würde einer der Beiden gleich anfangen herum zu schreien, oder Armand würde versuchen Lestat mit einem Haufen flauschiger Sofakissen zu ermorden (nicht, dass er das schon mal probiert hätte). Doch stattdessen geschah: Nichts.  
Der Rothaarige blieb ein paar Herzschläge lang im Türrahmen stehen, und ließ seinen Blick dabei leicht gelangweilt durch den Raum schweifen.   
Beim Anblick von Lestat und Sybelle verzog er nicht die geringste Miene. Anstatt eine Szene zu machen, kam er mit beinahe gelangweiltem Gesichtsausdruck auf Louis und Daniels Sofa zu geschlendert.  
„Na ihr Beiden?“ fragte er, eine Spur zu unschuldig, „was macht ihr den da?“  
„Mariokart spielen!“ Daniel winkte mit seinem Controller; „aber wenn du willst, kannst du mich gerne ablösen, ich habe hunger und wollte mir etwas zu essen besorgen.“  
„Aber mit vergnügen!“lächelte Armand zuckersüß, und schnappte ihm den Controller aus der Hand.  
Als Daniel sich rasch vom Sofa erhob, und Richtung Tür verschwand, überlegte Louis kurz, ob er sich ihm anschließen sollte. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass der Rothaarige irgendetwas vor hatte, aber er war noch nicht Hungrig genug um sich zu Daniels Jagt zu gesellen, und außerdem, war es ja nur ein Spiel. Er mochte Armand schließlich und es war Lestat der ein Problem mit ihm hatte, nicht Louis! Was sollte schon groß passierten?  
Mit einem fröhlichem Grinsen ließ das rothaarige Teufelchen sich neben ihm auf das Sofa fallen.  
„Endlich komme ich mal wider dazu, ein bisschen Zeit mit dir zu verbringen, Louis das ist schon viel zu lange her! Also...“ er fuchtelte mit dem Controller vor Louis Gesicht herum; „mal sehen, ob deine Fahrtkünste besser sind, als dein derzeitiger Männergeschmack. Wir Zeit, dass wir mal wider ein wenig... Spaß haben.“  
Der letzte Satz wurde von einem nicht ganz so unschuldigen Grinsen begleitet, das den Dunkelhaarigen leicht rot anlaufen ließ. Dennoch beschloss er so zu tun, als ob nichts wäre, und wandte sich dem neuen Kartrennen zu. Zu seiner Überraschung gewann Louis die ersten drei Runden ohne Anstrengung, was seine Laune erheblich anhob. Armand hingegen zog eine Schnute wie eine beleidigte Babaykatze.  
„Menooo, nicht schon wieder!“ beschwerte sich der Rothaarige und verpasste Louis eine Schubser gegen die Schulter; „so macht das keinen Spaß!“  
„Wie macht´s den Spaß?“ fragte Louis gut gelaunt zurück.  
„Die nächste Runde spielen wir mit Einsatz, das macht es gleich viel   
Interessanter!“ seine Augen hatten plötzlich einen hellen Glanz angenommen. Vermutlich hätte das dem Dunkelhaarigen Warnung genug sein sollen, doch er bemerkte es nicht.  
„Na schön,“ verkündete Louis, dem plötzlich eine Idee gekommen war, „wir spielen um einen Einsatz. Wenn ich gewinne, wirst du den ganzen Abend nichts mehr tun, dass Lestat provozieren könnte. Einverstanden?“  
Armand sah ihn skeptisch an. „Ich soll aufhören zu Atmen?“  
Der Dunkelhaarige verdrehte leicht die Augen. „Du weißt was ich meine.“  
„Na schön,“ Armand blinzelte aus großen dunklen Augen zu ihm auf; „aber dann brauchst du auch einen Einsatz, und ich darf ihn Aussuchen, ja?“  
„Von mir aus.“ Es mochte zwar Stimmen, das er eine Tendenz hatte, sich mit Vollidioten ein zu lassen, aber möglicherweise war er noch viel bescheuerter als alle seine Verflossenen zusammen, sonst hätte er nicht einfach so „ja“ gesagt.  
„Sehr gut!“ Armand hatte mit einem Mal ein siegessicheres Lächeln im Gesicht. Vielleicht war da doch was dran, dass Rothaarige ihre Seele dem Teufel pfändeten, dass würde hier so einiges erklären; „Wenn du gewinnst hör ich auf LeSlut zu ärgern. Und wenn ich gewinne, schläfst du heute Nacht mit in meinem Sarg.“  
„WAS?!“ Louis wurde auf einen Schlag knall rot, während Armand unschuldig zu ihm herüber blinzelte; „Deal is Deal,“ flötete er.  
Dieser kleine Mistkerl! Das hatte er von vornherein so geplant. Louis überlegte verzweifelt, ob er aus der Sache irgendwie wieder heraus kam, ohne sein Wort zu brechen, als ihm plötzlich einen schlanke, blasse Hand, den Controller aus der Hand riss.  
„Sehr richtig, Deal is Deal!“ rief eine altbekannte, spöttische Stimme, die sie Beide herumwirbeln ließ. Hinter der Sofalehne ragte Lestat auf, seine Augen zu verärgerten Schlitzen verengt, und sein rosafarbenes Haar dramatisch zurück geworfen. Louis hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er bereits dort stand, und Armands überraschter Miene nach zu urteilen dieser auch nicht.  
Mit einem einzigen Sprung schwang sich der Flegelprinz über die Sofalehne, so dass er direkt zwischen Louis und Armand saß.  
„Na was ist, Boticelli – Bitch, fallen dir die Reißzähne aus, wenn du es mit einem würdigem Gegner zu tun bekommst?!“  
„Ganz sicher nicht, LeSlut!“ erwiderte Armand zickig, als er sich wider gefangen hatte; „ich mach dich so fertig, dass dich nicht ein mal deine Mutter wider erkennt! Also los, spielen wir um LOUIS!“


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi:)  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen und lasst mir Reviews da<3

„Ich fasse es nicht, dass du blöd genug warst dich auf ein Spiel mit Armand ein zu lassen! Hast du den gar nichts von mir gelernt Louis?! Der hat nichts als doppeldeutigen Unsinn unter diesen roten Haaren versteckt! Und außerdem steht er immer noch auf dich! Dein Glück, das ich der unbestreitbare Mariokart König bin!“ Lestat rang die Hände dem Nachthimmel entgegen, als flehte er um Geduld.  
Der Flegelprinz stand ein Mal mehr im Zentrum der Dachterrasse, wo er seit etwa fünf Minuten wie ein Tiger im Käfig auf und ab marschierte, und eine Schimpftirade nach der anderen los ließ.   
Keine zehn Minuten war es her, dass er Armand in einer Zitterpartie Mariokart in Grund und Boden gefahren hatte, wobei Louis im Nachhinein jeden Eid geschworen hätte, das dies die schlimmsten zehn Minuten seines Lebens gewesen waren. Kopf an Kopf waren Armand und Lestat in ihren Glitzerkarts über irgendeine seltsame Regenbogenrennstrecke gedonnert, während der Dunkelhaarige wie eine versteinerte Marionette neben ihnen gesessen hatte. Vermutlich war es sein Glück gewesen, das der Flegelprinz das Rennen gewonnen hatte, nur um seinem Konkurrenten über das Siegessymbol hinweg die Zunge herauszustrecken. Armand seinerseits hatte ein bisschen bedröppelt aus der Wäsche geschaut, möglicherweise hatte ihn ja zuvor noch nie jemand im Mariokart geschlagen. Oder vielleicht war er auch einfach nur enttäuscht, dass er sich jetzt für den Rest des Tages benehmen musste.  
Lestast verschwendete jedenfalls keine weitere Zeit mit dem Rothaarigen, sondern hatte kurzerhand Louis am Arm gepackt, und ihn mit auf die Dachterrasse geschleift, wo man halbwegs ungestört reden konnte. Oder genauer gesagt, wo der rosagelockte Vampir sich in eine Moralpredigt stürzen konnte, die jeden Pfarrer vor Neid hätte erblassen lassen, und die so gar nicht zu ihm passen wollte.  
„Du bist doch sonst nicht so leichtsinnig Louis!“ meckerte Lestat, während er aufgebracht zwischen den Liegestühlen entlang tigerte; „ehrlich mal, wie kannst du nur so blöd sein, und dich auf ein Spiel mit deinem Ex ein lassen?! Jeder weiß doch, das der Rotschopf die Reinkarnation des Teufels ist! Hm, ob ich ihm Weihwasser über den Kopf schütten sollte?“  
„Du meine Güte, Lestat hör auf!“ Louis rang die Hände.   
Ja, es mochte schon sein, dass er sich möglicherweise ein ganz klitzekleines bisschen Leichtsinnig verhalten hatte, aber das gab dem Flegelprinzen noch lange nicht das Recht, sich so aufzuspielen! Er stellte schließlich täglich ein halbes dutzend Dinge an, bei denen man nur die Hände vors Gesicht schlagen konnte. Und wenn Louis sich dann ein mal unvernünftig verhielt, wurde er gleich zusammen gestaucht?! So nicht!  
„Ich versteh gar nicht warum du hier so ein Drama machst!“ entgegnete der Dunkelhaarige genervt; „es ist doch nichts weiter passiert!“  
„Ach ja?“ Lestat wirbelte blitzartig zu ihm herum. Mit den böse funkelnden Augen unter den rosa Locken sah er aus wie ein besonders aggressives Erdbeertörtchen; „macht es dir etwa Spaß mit Armand zu flirten?“  
„WAS?!“ Louis war vollkommen baff; „wie kannst du mir so was unterstellen?! Spinnst du!?“  
„Pff. Ihr steckt doch alle mit diesem Ginger unter einer Decke. Und das meine ich absolut Wort wörtlich!“  
„Das muss ich mir nicht länger anhören!“ faucht der Dunkelhaarige verletzt zurück; „wenn du eine so niedrige Meinung von mir hast, dann lass ich dich wohl besser in Ruhe!“  
Und damit drehte Louis auf dem Absatz um, und rauschte zurück in das Innere des Gebäudes wie eine große, dunkle und sehr deprimierte Gothic – Fledermaus.  
„Ach dann geh doch!“ schrie Lestat ihm in seiner unfassbar erwachsenen Art hinterher; „ich komm ohne dich klar! Ich brauch dich ungefähr so dringend wie meine Nagelfeile!“  
„Du kommst ohne deine Nagelfeile keinen Tag aus!“ brüllte Louis die Treppe hinauf.  
„Na dann verstehen wir uns ja!“


	8. Chapter 8

Bereits als Daniel die Stufen zur Haustür der Villa emporstieg konnte er aus der Ferne Gekeife hören. Irgendwer war schon wider am Streiten.  
Er konnte bereits spüren, wie die gute Laune, die sich während der Jagd und dem Trinken in ihm ausgebreitet hatte, den Rückzug antrat.  
Was hatten die Beiden den jetzt schon wieder?!  
Mit einem resignierten Seufzen schob er die große, elegant verzierte Eingangstüre der Villa auf, und betrat das ausladende Gebäude.   
Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich Lestat und Armand nicht leiden könnte, überlegte der junge Reporter im Gehen, ganz im Gegenteil. Aber manchmal könnte ich die Beiden an die Wand klatschen! Es fehlen nur noch ein paar Kameras in der Villa, und einige dramatische Untertitel, dann hat man die perfekte Reality – TV - Doku. The Vampire Villa, oder so...  
Vollkommen eingenommen von seinen Gedanken, achtete Daniel nicht besonders auf seine Umgebung, so dass er überrascht zusammen zuckte, als er um eine Ecke bog, und beinahe mit Louis zusammen stieß.   
„Ups. Sorry Louis! Sag mal weist du warum Lestat und Armand schon wieder- oh man, wie siehst du denn aus?!“  
Mitten im Satz hielt Daniel inne, und musterte sein Gegenüber mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Besorgnis. Louis machte einen ziemlich üblen Eindruck. Er hatte rote Flecken auf den Wangen, und seine langen, dunklen Haare waren zerzaust, was entweder für eine überhastete Flucht oder eine spontane Orgie sprach. Seinem aufgewühlten Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen traf Letzteres schon mal nicht zu.  
„Ach, du bist´s Daniel,“ murmelte Louis im Tonfall einer Mittelschülerin, die gerade beim Heulen auf der Toilette erwischt worden ist; „ich dachte schon, es wäre einer der beiden Idioten.“  
Wen er damit meinte, musste man Daniel nicht erst übersetzten.  
„Was haben Lestat und Armand jetzt wieder angestellt?“ fragte der junge Reporte, wobei er sich innerlich bereits auf eine mehrwöchige Belagerung inklusive Katapulte und Schützengräben einstellte.  
„Sie sind einfach...“ Louis verzog das Gesicht, als viel es ihm schwer die Worte auch nur auszusprechen; „...solche VOLLIDIOTEN!“  
Der sonst so ruhige, dunkelhaarige Vampir ballte die Hände wütend zu Fäusten, und schüttelte den Kopf, der innere Kampf war ihm deutlich anzusehen.  
„Wenn du mich entschuldigst,“ brachte er schließlich hervor, ohne Daniel direkt anzusehen; „was ich jetzt brauche, sind ein paar Ratten! Oder irgendwas anderes, in das ich meine Zähne schlagen kann!“  
Hastig schob er sich an Daniel vorbei, und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort in Richtung Haustür. Der junge Reporter blickt ihm beunruhigt hinter her. Es sah Louis gar nicht ähnlich, so auszurasten, da mussten sich die beiden Spinner wirklich Mühe gegeben haben. Armer Louis.  
Neugierig geworden machte Daniel sich auf den Weg zurück ins Wohnzimmer, in der Hoffnung, dass ihm einer der anderen Vampire erklären konnte, was genau er in den letzten paar Stunden der Soap – Opera, in der er sich anscheinend befand, verpasst hatte.  
Lange musste er nicht suchen, denn als er das ausladende Wohnzimmer betrat, hing Armand noch immer auf einem der Sofas herum. Von den Anderen war im Augenblick nichts mehr zu sehen, vielleicht waren sie für die Nacht ausgegangen, oder hatten sich auf die Suche nach etwas Essbarem gemacht.  
Langsam schlenderte Daniel zu dem Rothaarigen hinüber und lehnte sich neben ihm an die Sofalehne. Armand starrte weiterhin Gedanken verloren zur Zimmerdecke empor. Irgendwie wirkte er niedergeschlagen.   
„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?“ fragte Daniel mit erhobener Augenbraue.  
„Huh? Offenbar hatte der zierliche Vampir seine Gegenwart bis eben gar nicht bemerkt. Das war einer der Vorteile davon, Armands Zögling zu sein, er war der einzige Vampir, dessen Anwesenheit der Rotschopf nicht automatisch spüren konnte.  
„Ich hatte Ärger mit Marius,“ grummelte Armand, und drehte zögerlich eine seiner langen Locken zwischen den Fingern; „Meister war wütend, weil er findet, ich habe die not – to – do Liste überstrapaziert! So ein Blödsinn! Hab ich gar nicht!“  
„Ach? Und warum ist Louis dann gerade halb flennend an mir vorbei gestolpert?“ fragte Daniel aufs gerade wohl hinaus.  
„Ist er das?“ ein deutlicher Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen legte sich über das Gesicht des teuflischen Engelchens; „Na ja, vielleicht hat ihm jemand die Erstausgabe von „die Leiden des jungen Werther geschenkt, oder es gibt Rabatt im Hot Topic...“   
So richtig überzeugt klang Armand selbst nicht.  
Daniel seufzte leise. Manchmal kam er sich vor, als wäre er hier nicht der Jüngste von Allen, sondern Marius Vertretung als Babysitter.  
„Was ist passiert?“ fragte der junge Reporter mit einer Stimme, die klar machte das er sich auf das Schlimmste einstellte.  
Armand kannte ihn besser als jeder Andere, der Unterton in Daniels Worten war ihm nicht entgangen.  
„Na schön!“ mit einem Ruck zog er den Blonden neben sich auf das Sofa; „ich hab möglicherweise ein ganz klitzekleines Bisschen ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ich erzähl dir, was los war, aber du darfst Lestat nicht sagen, dass ich mich dir Anvertraut habe!“   
Der Rothaarige zog eine unzufriedene Miene und lehnte den Kopf gegen Daniels Schulter; „wenn er mitbekommt, dass ich ein schlechtes Gewissen habe, wird er garantiert unfassbar selbstgefällig. Außerdem würde ich ihm damit einräumen, dass ich ein Gewissen HABE, und ihm damit die Grundlage von gut der Hälfte aller Witze nehmen, die er so über mich macht. Dabei sind das die Besten.“  
„Versprochen,“ entgegnete Daniel mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns; „von mir erfährt er nichts!“  
Also begann Armand, die letzten vier Stunden „The Vampire Villa“ für Daniel zusammen zu fassen. Fehlten nur noch die Untertitel.


	9. Chapter 9

Todmüde ließ Daniel sich lange vor den ersten Sonnenstrahlen in seinen Sarg sinken. Kaum das Armand ein mal angefangen hatte ihm sein Herz auszuschütten, war der zierliche Rotschopf nicht mehr zu bremsen gewesen. Gut eine Stunde lang hatte er sich über Lestat ausgelassen, dann noch über Louis, und wo er schon mal dabei war noch über so ziemlich jedes Lebewesen, dass sich im Umkreis von drei Meilen in der Nähe der Villa befand. Auch wenn er dabei an kaum jemandem ein gutes Haar gelassen hatte, und sich selbst natürlich als absolut unschuldig präsentierte, kannte Daniel seinen Erschaffer zu gut, um ihm die Show ab zu nehmen. Und Armand war sich dessen bewusst. Dem zierlichen Vampir war klar, dass er es heute zu weit getrieben hatte.  
Als der Redeschwall nach gefühlten hundert Jahren verstummte, war Armand so erschöpft gewesen, dass er schließlich auf Daniels Schoss eingeschlafen war, den Kopf an dir Schulter des Größeren geschmiegt wie eine kleine Katze. Wenn er so schlief sah er wirklich erschreckend unschuldig aus.   
Eine Zeitlang hatte Daniel nur reglos da gesessen, und Armand geistesabwesend durch die roten Locken gestrichen, bevor er sich dazu aufraffen konnte selbst schlafen zu gehen.  
Erschöpft von den Ereignissen des Tages hatte er sich zu seinem Sarg geschleppt, und war sterbensmüde darin zusammen gebrochen. Lestat und Armand konnten einem wirklich den letzten Nerv kosten. So K.O. wie er in diesem Moment waren sonst nur Sterbliche die dumm genug waren Schlaftabletten mit Alkohol runter zu spülen, weil ihnen das mit Traubenzucker gestreckte Kokain nicht stark genug war. (Nicht, dass Daniel dies zu seiner schlimmsten Zeiten mal ausprobiert hätte.)  
Egal was für ein Chaos die Beiden noch produzieren, es wird wohl bis morgen warten können, war der letzte Gedanke des jungen Vampirs, bevor er in den Todesschlaf hinüber glitt. Man hätte denken können, er wusste es Mittlerweile besser.

Daniel schlief fast bis zur Mitternacht des nächsten Tages, bei der er schließlich erschrocken aus einem Traum hoch schreckte, in dem ihm eine rosafarbenen Schlange mit dem Gesicht seines früheren Englischlehrers verfolgt hatte, und ihn zwingen wollte die gesamt Werke von Edgar Allan Poe zu lesen. Der junge Reporter war daraufhin so heftig zusammengezuckt, dass er sich den Kopf am Sargdeckel angestoßen hatte. Na, die Nacht konnte ja nur gut werden.  
Leise fluchend zog Daniel sich an, und machte sich dann auf den Weg zurück ins Wohnzimmer, um zu sehen, ob es überhaupt noch stand.   
Anders als erwartet, waren die meisten Vampire schon ausgeflogen, von Marius, Pandora oder Louis war keine Spur zu sehen.   
Der Anblick, der den Blonden jedoch auf einem der ausladenden Sofas erwartete war darum nicht minder beunruhigend. In weniger als einer Handbreit Entfernung von einander saßen dort zwei schlanke Gestalten, deren wütend funkelnde Blicke sich direkt auf Daniel hefteten.  
Lestat und Armand.  
Beide machten einen deutlich gereizten Eindruck, sie wirkten ungewöhnlich angespannt, und ihre stechenden Blicke hafteten wie Laserpointer auf dem Reporter, als er sich zögernd näherte. Lestat hatte aus irgendeinem Grund immer noch rosanes Haar.  
„Ähm...alles klar bei euch?“ fragte Daniel vorsichtig, wobei er das drohende Unheil förmlich über sich in der Luft spüren konnte. Wenn die beiden geschworenen Lieblingsfeinde neben einander auf ein und der selben Couch saßen, ohne zu streiten, konnte das nichts Gutes bedeuten.  
„Du. Setzen!“ sagte Lestat in einem unheilverheißenden Tonfall und deutete auf einen Sessel ihm gegenüber.   
Daniel zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, tat aber wie ihm geheißen. Seine Zeit an Armands Seite hatte ihn gegen sehr viele Schrecken abgehärtet, nie hätte er gedacht das jemand mit pinken Haaren da noch so furchteinflößend wirken konnte.  
„Was wird das hier für ein Verhör?“ fragte er misstrauisch, und ließ den Blick zwischen den beiden Vampiren hin und her wandern; „und seit wann könnt ihr in einem Raum sein ohne euch gegenseitig an die Kehle zu gehen?“  
„Letzteres tut jetzt nichts zur Sache,“ verkündete Armand in einem Tonfall, der Daniel zusammen zucken ließ.  
„Sehr richtig,“ pflichtete Lestat ihm bei; „an die Kehle gehen können wir uns danach wieder. Im Moment geht es um eine ganz andere Angelegenheit. Und zwar um dich!“  
„Ach?“ Was zum Teufel sollte er den nun mit ihren Streitereien zu tun haben?  
„Ganz genau!“ triumphierte Armand und deutete anklagend auf Daniel; „du hast uns ganz schön hintergangen! Also bei Lestat stört´s mich ja nicht, aber bei mir! Wie konntest du, mein Zögling, mein Freund, mein Geliebter, der Einzige der weis, dass ich Angst vor Clowns habe, dich erst bei mir anbiedern und so tun als wolltest du mir helfen, nur um dann hinter meinem Rücken mit Louis zu schlafen?!“  
„WAS?!“ der junge Reporter war sich sicher, nicht richtig gehört zu haben. Das konnte Armand doch unmöglich ernst meinen?!  
„Du hast die Botticelli – Bitch gehört,“ verkündete Lestat mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen, und dem Blick eines Anwalts aus einem Hollywood Blockbuster; „wir wissen, dass Louis heute Nacht bei dir war!“  
Diese Idioten. Die meinten das ernst. Unter Aufbietung all seiner Selbstkontrolle atmete Daniel ein paar mal tief ein uns aus, bevor er sich den Zicken auf dem Sofa erneut zuwandte.  
„Und wie sind die Herren Detektive zu dieser glorreichen Schlussfolgerung gekommen?“ fragte er zerknirscht.  
„Ganz einfach!“ rief Armand in der Tonlage eins Fünfjährigen, der gerade gelernt hat sich die Schuhe zu zubinden; „wir wissen es, weil Louis heute Nacht nicht in seinem Sarg geschlafen hatte, und das obwohl er weder bei Lestat noch bei mir war. Außerdem hast du selbst zugegeben, dass ihr euch gestern unterhalten habt!“  
Einen Herzschlag lang war der junge Reporter vollkommen baff. Einzig und allein diese beiden Idioten konnten anhand der Beweislage zu einer solchen Schlussfolgerung kommen. Seufzend schlug er sich eine Hand vor die Stirn. Jetzt hätte er einen Alkoholiker vertagen können.   
„Ah! Ist das ein Schuldgeständnis?!“ rief Lestat, der ihn mit großen Augen beobachtete.  
„Meine Güte!“ so langsam hatte Daniel genug von dieser Unterhaltung. Die Launen Armands waren für ihn auszuhalten, manchmal war er ja sogar niedlich, wenn er sich in etwas hinein steigerte. Aber in Kombination mit Lestat, hätte jede Psychatrie die Beiden vor die Tür gesetzt. „Euch ist schon klar, das Louis an eintausend anderen Orten gewesen sein kann, als in meinem Sarg!“ fuhr er genervt fort; „vermutlich hatte er gestern einfach keine Lust mehr auf euer Gekabbel und hat die Beine in die Hand genommen! Vielleicht hätte ich das auch tun sollen! Also echt, ist es wirklich so schwer für euch zu verstehen, dass es Leute gibt, die eurem zweifelhaftem Charm mal für eine Nacht lang widerstehen können?! Und wie kommt ihr darauf, dass ausgerechnet ICH was mit Louis am laufen habe, nur weil ich mich mit ihm unterhalte?! Was für eine bescheuerte Überlegung, ihr schlaft doch auch nicht mit jeder und jedem mit dem ihr länger als fünf Minuten geredet habt!“  
Lestat und Armand starten Daniel entgeistert an, als er geendet hatte. Mit den langen rot und rosa wallenden Haaren und den halb offenen Mündern erinnerten sie ein wenig an zwei fangzähnige Koikarpfen in einem Aquarium. Vielleicht hatten sie aber auch nur den letzten Satz nicht verstanden. Er hätte bedenken sollen mit wem er hier redete.  
Einen Moment lang war es unangenehm still zwischen den Dreien, dann fand Lestat als Erster seine Sprache wider.  
„Das heißt...du hast wirklich nichts mit Louis?“  
Bildete er es sich nur ein, oder klang eine Spur von Verletzlichkeit aus den Worten des Rosahaarigen?  
„Ich schwöre es dir, bei meiner Xbox,“ gelobte Daniel trocken.  
„Huh!“ auch Armand atmete sichtbar erleichtert aus; „dann weiß ich, dass du es ernst meinst. Dann is ja alles wieder gut!“  
„Nichts ist gut!“ unterbrach Lestat mit unerwarteter Heftigkeit. Seine blauen Augen waren mit einem Mal riesengroß, und er packte die anderen Vampire mit einer ruckartigen Geste an den Armen; „wenn Louis gestern Nacht nicht in seinem Sarg geschlafen hat, aber auch bei keinem von uns war, dann bedeutet das...“  
„Er ist verschwunden!“ rief Armand erschrocken aus; „Daniel, hast du nicht gestern gesehen, wie er das Haus verlassen hat?!“  
„Stimmt...“ überlegte Daniel, denn nun ebenfalls ein Anflug von Unbehagen überkam; „ich hab ihn getroffen, als er auf dem Weg nach draußen war.“  
„Oh Gott! Wir müssen ihn suchen!“ rief Lestat mit echter Panik in der Stimme.   
In sekundenschnelle war der Pinkgelockte auf den Füßen, und raste auf die Zimmertür zu. Mit der Klinke in der Hand hielt er kurz inne, und wandte sich ruckartig zu ihnen um, so als könne er nicht begreifen, warum sie nicht längst neben ihm standen.  
Daniel und Armand tauschten eine verstörten Blick.  
„Halloooo! Worauf warten wir noch!“ rief Lestat aufgebracht, und machte eine Handbewegung in Richtung Tür; „Wer weiß was Louis alles passieren kann, wenn er alleine unterwegs ist?! Da draußen gibt es Sonnenlicht! Und Menschen! Und...oh Gott! Streichhölzer! Die darf er nicht in die Finger bekommen!“   
Das Gesicht des Flegelprinzen war eine Maske blanker Angst, als er sich erneut an seine Freunde wandte; „Bitte, wir müssen Louis finden! Edward, Bella, bitte! Ihr müsst mir helfen Louis sicher zurück zu bringen!“  
Und damit, rannte Lestat aus der Tür, ohne sich noch ein Mal nach dem hübschen, optisch ewig siebzehn – jährigen Vampir, oder seinem ehemals sterblichen Geliebten um zu drehen, denn er nie hatte verwandeln wollen.


	10. Chapter 10

Obwohl es bereits weit nach Mitternacht war, herrschte auf dem Night Island rege Betriebsamkeit. Dutzende von Nachtschwärmern standen in den Schlangen vor aufgemotzten Diskotheken an, kamen schnatternd aus abendlichen Kinovorstellungen, oder saßen in einer der unzähligen Bars herum.   
In einer anderen Nacht hätte es Daniel vermutlich Spaß gemacht, sich unter das bunte Publikum hier zu mischen, und mit seinen Freunden durch die pulsierenden Straßen zu schlendern. Vielleicht hätte er sich in einer der Bars mit den Sterblichen unterhalten, oder sich zu einem der hübschen Mädchen gesetzt, die ihm hier und da aus den Vorhöfen der Clubs lange Blicke zu warfen.   
Das (untote) Leben hätte so schön sein können.  
Wären da nicht die beiden aufgedrehten Vampire an seiner Seite, die nicht nur mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen, als jedes Mädchen es vermocht hätte, sondern auch zehn mal theatralischer unterwegs waren.  
Lestat, dessen rosafarbene Haarmähne wie ein Leuchtfeuer im Licht der Laternen glänzte, hüpfte ihnen aufgeregt voraus, wobei er gelegentlich Passanten umrempelte, und sich immer wieder ungeduldig zu seinen Freunden umwandte.  
Nie zuvor hatte Daniel den Flegelprinzen so aufgekratzt gesehen. Louis Verschwinden schien ihn wirklich aus der Bahn zu werfen.   
Nun, wenn Daniel an der Stelle des dunkelhaarigen Vampires gewesen wäre, hätte er vermutlich schon ein Jahrhundert früher das Handtuch geworfen. Und zwar gerade aus. Direkt in Lestats grinsendes Gesicht. Aber gut, jedem das seine.  
„Nun macht schon, nicht so lahm, ihr Aushlilfsfledermäuse!“ rief Lestat, wobei er so wild mit den Armen fuchtelte, das er fast mit einer Laterne kollidiert wäre; „Louis findet sich nicht von alleine!“  
„Wo gehen wir überhaupt hin?“ erwiderte Armand patzig, während er neben Daniel über das Pflaster hüpfte; „wir wissen doch gar nicht, wo Louis steckt! Würde es da nicht mehr Sinn machen, wenn wir uns aufteilen?!“  
„Pah!“ Lestat blieb abrupt stehen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust; „Nur damit du ihn zuerst finden kannst, damit er dir dann vor Dankbarkeit um den Hals fällt?! Nicht mit mir!“  
„Ähm, es war ja seine Entscheidung ab zu hauen,“ warf Daniel vorsichtig ein; „ich würde nicht mal darauf wetten, dass er gefunden werden will.“  
„Was?!“ Zwei gleichermaßen entgeisterte Augenpaare starrten ihn vollkommen Fassungslos an. Der junge Reporter seufzte leise. Es machte keinen Sinn, denn Beiden zu erklären das ihr bescheuertes Verhalten Louis vermutlich verjagt hatte. Lieber würde er einer Katze die Polynomdivision beibringen, als diesen Beiden zu erklären, wie dumm sie sich die letzten Tage über verhalten hatten. Das Drama konnte er sich wirklich sparen, zu mal er sich gegen die Katze höhere Überlebenschancen erhoffen konnte, die hatte schließlich keine so spitzen Fangzähne.  
„Egal,“ Daniel winkte ab, bevor einer seiner Freunde auf die Idee kam weitere Fragen zu stellen; „also, Armand hat nicht unrecht Lestat. Woher sollen wir wissen, wo wir Louis finden können? Hast du eine Idee?“  
„Und ob!“ wichtigtuerisch blies sich der Flegelprinz eine rosa Locke aus de Stirn; „Erste Regel, Watson! Wenn du nach Louis suchst, musste du nur der Reihe nach an den düstersten, deprimierendsten, und makabersten Orten nach sehen, die es im Umkreis von zehn Meilen gibt. Oder dort wo sie Edgar Allan Poe Bücher im Sale haben.“  
„Hm. Klingt einleuchtend,“ ausnahmsweise schien Armand ein mal bereit ihm recht zu geben; „und wo meinst du sind diese Orte hier?“  
„Ganz einfach, Watson Nummer zwei,“ erwiderte Lestat, offenbar zufrieden damit, nun die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit seiner Freunde zu haben; „da wäre der Nachtjahrmarkt am alten Friedhof, dieser Gothic Club, das Batcave in der Innenstadt und natürlich der Night – Bookshop in der Blake Street. An einem dieser Orte muss er einfach sein!“  
Daniel war wider Willen beeindruckt; „nicht schlecht,“ musste er zugeben, als Lestat seine Freunde erwartungsvoll ansah; „na dann, lass uns mal einen depressiven Vampir suchen gehen, Sherlock.“  
„Ja!“ Lestat, wandte sich blitzschnell um, und machte bereits Anstalten die Straße weiter hinab zu rennen, hielt dann jedoch noch ein mal inne und reckte plötzlich eine Faust gehen Himmel; „Halt durch Geliebter, dein strahlender Ritter in goldener Rüstung kommt, um dich vor den Schrecken der Nacht zu beschützen!“  
Mehrere Passanten starrten Lestat entgeistert nach, als dieser mit neuem Elan um die nächste Straßenecke bog, und in Richtung des Stadtzentrums los sprintete.  
Daniel und Armand blieb nichts anders übrig, als ihm nach zu laufen, wobei der Rothaarige leise murrte: „Goldener Ritter? Wohl eher rosaroter Hofnarr!“  
Nie zuvor war dem jungen Reporter aufgefallen wie schwieriges es selbst als Vampir war, zu rennen wenn man einen Lachanfall hatte.


	11. Chapter 11

Es dauerte keine zehn Minuten, bis Lestat, Armand und Daniel den Nachtjahrmarkt erreicht hatte.  
Das lag nicht etwa daran, dass er sich besonders nahe an ihrem vorigem Standort befunden hätte, sondern ging eindeutig auf das Konto des Flegelprinzen zurück, der ohne Rücksicht auf Kleinigkeiten wie Bäume, Mülleimer oder streunende Dackel durch die Straßen des Night Islands gerast war. Daniel und Armand hatten ihre liebe Not gehabt, um mit ihm mit zu halten. Selbst der zierliche Vampir an der Seite des jungen Reporters hatte sich beeindruckt gezeigt, laut ihm war so ein Tempo von Lestat sonst nur zu erwarten, wenn es Versace oder Gucci im Sale gab.  
Als die kleine Gruppe den Jahrmarkt schließlich erreicht hatte, konnte Daniel nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass dies ein Ort war, an den ein melancholischer Vampir durchaus gut passen konnte.   
Der Platz an sich lag neben dem ältesten Friedhof auf Night Island, dessen verwitterte Grabsteine und moosüberwucherter Zaun gut in einen alten Schauerroman gepasst hätten. Der Jahrmarkt selbst bestand aus dutzenden kleiner Buden, alle in einem etwas altertümlichen Stiel gehalten, die Lose und Zuckerwatte und anderen Krimskrams anboten. Außerdem erstreckte sich eine Reihe von Fahrgeschäften im Zentrum der kleinen Stände, es gab ein Spiegelkabinett, eine Geisterbahn, und sogar ein kleines Riesenrad.   
Trotz der Späten Stunde tummelten sich einige Besucher zwischen den Buden, die sich Süßigkeiten kauften, oder in kurzen Schlangen vor einem der Fahrgeschäfte warteten.   
Daniel hätte eine ganze Zeit lang stehen bleiben können, nur um das bunte Treiben vor sich zu beobachten, und den Menschen dabei zu zusehen wie sie im Mondlicht zwischen den Fahrgeschäften herum wuselten, die beiden Quälgeister an seine Seite ließen ihm dazu allerdings gar nicht erst die Gelegenheit.  
„Wo soll Louis denn nun sein? Ich kann ihn jedenfalls nirgendwo entdecken!“ meldete sich Armand zu Wort, kaum dass Lestat zwischen zwei Buden stehen geblieben war.  
„Jetzt sei mal nicht so ungeduldig, du halbe Portion!“ entgegnete der Flegelprinz mit einer Handbewegung, als würde er eine lästige Fliege verscheuchen; „wir haben gute Chancen, dass Louis hier ist.Er mag Jahrmärkte, die erinnern ihn an früher. Wenn wir uns aufteilen sollten wir ihn schnell gefunden haben.“  
„Ähm, hast du nicht noch vor fünf Minuten gesagt, dass du nicht willst, dass wir uns aufteilen?“ fragte Daniel mit erhobener Augenbraue.  
„Ja schon,“ Lestat zuckte mit den Achseln; „aber das habe ich nur gesagt, weil es Armands Vorschlag war.“   
Besagter Rotschopf schnitt bei den Worten des Flegelprinzen eine wüste Grimasse, und dieses eine Mal konnte der Reporter ihm nur zustimmen. Verdammt, hätte er Kindergärtner werde wollen, hätte er eine Ausbildung zum Erzieher gemacht.  
„Na von mir aus,“ erwiderte Daniel, in der Hoffnung nicht ganz so genervt zu klingen, wie er sich eigentlich fühlte; „dann suchen wir im Alleingang nach Louis und treffen uns in einer viertel Stunde wieder hier. In Ordnung?“  
Da der Vorschlag diesmal nicht von Armand kam, nickte Lestat zufrieden, und auch der Rothaarige schien einverstanden zu sein, so dass die drei Vampire schließlich in unterschiedliche Richtungen davon zischten.  
Daniel war insgeheim sehr erleichtert darüber, ein paar Minuten seine Ruhe zu haben, mit dem andauernden Gezanke in den Ohren war er sich schon vorgekommen, als habe er Tinnitus. Vielleicht sogar visuellen Tinnitus, schließlich sah er auch nur Pfeifen.  
Mit deutlich besserer Laune schlenderte er zwischen den einzelnen Buden hindurch, und hielt Ausschau nach Anzeichen für ihre entflohene Fledermaus. Doch egal wo er sich umsah, von Louis langem schwarzen Haar oder seinem flatternden Mantel war nirgendwo etwas zu sehen. Allmählich begann der junge Reporter sich wirklich Sorgen um den Schwarzhaarigen zu machen. Auch wenn er genervt sein mochte, so ganz ohne weiteres verschwand der melancholische Vampir sonst auch nicht. Wenn er Lestat eine Lektion erteilen wollte, so hätte er doch wenigstens ihm oder Marius Bescheid sagen können. Nicht, dass ihm am Ende wirklich etwas passiert war, Louis zählte Körperlich nicht grade zu den stärksten Vampiren...  
Daniel blieb jedoch keine Zeit um sich weiter auszumalen, was dem Freund alles zugestoßen sein konnte, da just in dem Moment ein schriller, lauter Schrei die nächtliche Ruhe des Jahrmarkts störte.  
Ein schriller, lauter und viel zu vertrauter Schrei, dicht gefolgt von eben so vertrautem, schallendem Gelächter.  
Einen Herzschlag lang blieb der junge Reporter noch an Ort und Stelle stehen, wobei er sämtlich Gottheiten die da existieren oder nicht existieren mochten um Geduld anflehte. Im nächsten Moment machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt, und stürmte los, um seine Freunde abzuhalten von was auch immer sie gerade tun, sagen oder denken mochten. Daniel war sich allerdings nicht ganz sicher, ob sie letzteres überhaupt jemals taten.


	12. Chapter 12

„Daaaaniel!Hiiilfeeee!“ Ein flehender Schrei, nicht unähnlich dem Quietschen einer verstörten Babykatze lotste den jungen Reporter Böses ahnend in das Zentrum des Jahrmarktes.   
Er brauchte nicht lange um die Quelle des Tumultes aus zu machen. Um eine schlichte Laterne hatten sich mittlerweile ein kleiner Menschenauflauf gebildet, die Teils mitleidig Teils belustigt in die Höhe Blickten. Auf der Spitze des Laternenpfahls kauerte niemand anders als Armand, der sich mit seinen schlanken Händen an das Metall unter ihm klammerte und mit vor entsetzten geweiteten Augen in die Tiefe blickte.   
Daniel konnte auf die Distanz nicht genau erkennen, was dem Rotschopf solche Angst ein jagte, aber egal was es war, er konnte ihn schlecht im Stich lassen. Also sprintete der junge Vampir auf ihn zu und drängelte sich zwischen einigen erstaunten Passanten hindurch nach vorne in Richtung der Laterne „Entschuldigung, darf ich mal kurz durch ? Ich bin psychatrieigener Babysitter!“  
Endlich hatte er sich zwischen einer blonden Frau mit Kind auf dem Arm und einer älteren Dame mit Chihuahua hindurch geschoben, und sah nun, was seinen sonst so unerschrockenen Freund in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hatte.   
Direkt unter der Laterne, halb verborgen vom Schatten einer Losbude, stand eine hochgewachsene Gestalt mit Clownsmaske und blickte regungslos zu Armand empor, als wären sie im Vorspann eines Horrorfilms. Einen Herzschlag lang stockte Daniel ebenfalls der Atem, im fahlen Mondlicht mit den blutigen Zähnen, hatte der Clown durchaus etwas gruseliges.  
Zumindest bis zu dem Moment, da Daniel die rosafarbenen Haare bemerkte, die unter dem Rand der Maske hervor lugten.  
„LESTAT!“  
Wütend schnellte Daniel nach Vorne und riss dem Flegelprinzen die Verkleidung vom Gesicht. Dieser taumelte durch die schnelle Bewegung ein Stück weiter in den Lichtkegel der Laterne, wobei er sich vor Lachen kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte. Lestat hatte den Kopf in einem stummen Anfall von Schadenfreude zurück geworfen während ihm die Lachtränen in die Augen stiegen.  
„HAHAHA! Sorry, Daniel!“ japste er schließlich halb laut, „aber als ich die Maske an der Losbude gesehen habe, konnte ich mich einfach nicht zusammenreißen...“  
„Du Vollidiot!“ fauchte der junge Reporter wutentbrannt zurück; „du machst das doch nur, weil du mitbekommen hast, das Armand Angst vor Clowns hat!“  
Am liebsten hätte Daniel seinem Gegenüber eine gescheuert. Da ließ man sich schon mitten in der Nacht von Lestat zu einer Suchaktion in die Stadt schleifen, und dieser hatte dann nichts besseres zu tun, als Ärger zu veranstalten! Noch so eine Aktion und er würde herausfinden wo Louis seine Streichhölzer lagerte.  
„Armand!“ rief er schließlich nach Oben, als er sich sicher war, dass seine Stimme nicht vor Zorn zittern würde; „du kannst da jetzt runter kommen! Das war gar kein echter Clown, nur Lestat, siehst du!“  
Ein paar großer brauner Augen leuchteten aus einer dunkelroten Haarmähne verstört zu ihm hinab.  
„Echt? Nur Lestat? Kein Clown?“  
„Echt, kein Clown.“  
Einen Moment lang zögerte der zierliche Vampir noch, dann schwang er sich von der Laterne und sprang die vier Meter bis zum Boden, wo Daniel ihn auf fing.  
„Ich hasse Clowns,“ murmelte er verstört, wobei er sich mit beiden Händen an Daniels Jacke festkrallte; „vor allem die mit den blutigen Zähnen!“  
Der Reporter verkniff sich einen Kommentar darüber, dass er selbst fast täglich blutige Zähne hatte, und strich Armand tröstend über den Kopf, während er Lestat weiterhin wütende Blicke zu warf.   
Diesmal war er echt zu weit gegangen.  
Offenbar waren einige der Umstehenden der selben Meinung, den die Frau mit dem Kind neben ihnen schüttelte energisch den Kopf: „Also wirklich! Wie kann man ein junges Mädchen nur so erschrecken!“  
„Ich bin kein Mädchen!“ nuschelte Armand halb laut, während Lestat neben ihm noch immer nicht aufgehört hatte zu lachen.  
Das schrie nach drastischen Maßnahmen. Ohne viel Federlesen und noch immer mit einem Arm um Armand packte Daniel Lestat am Ohr und zog ihn weg von den Schau lustigen.  
„Au! Daniel spinnst du!“ protestierte der Flegelprinz, als der junge Reporter ihn schließlich am Rande des Jahrmarktes wieder los ließ; „kein Grund gleich so sauer zu werden, ich kann ja nicht wissen das der Ginger keine Horrorfilmatmosphäre verträgt!“  
„Nichts da! Jetzt reicht´s!“ zornig baute der Blonde sich vor dem rosahaarigem Vampir auf: „Seid wir unterwegs sind, seid ihr nur am Blödsinn machen! Ich dachte es wäre euch ernst damit, Louis zu suchen, wer weiß was ihm passiert ist!“  
„Ist es auch!“ entgegnete Lestat mit einem Anflug von Scham in der Stimme; „aber ich wollte doch nur-“  
„Kein aber!“ viel Daniel ihm abrupt ins Wort; „Louis ist offenbar nicht hier, was heißt, wir müssen wo anders nach ihm suchen. Ich schlage vor ihr hört auf euch zu bekriegen, und reißt euch ein mal in eurem unsterblichen Leben zusammen! Noch so eine Aktion und ich bin weg! Also, anstatt Armand zu erschrecken könntest du lieber den Rest der Suche damit verbringen dir zu überlegen, warum Louis wohl verschwunden sein könnte. Oder besser noch: warum er zurückkommen sollte!“  
Lestats blaue Augen waren riesengroß, als Daniel mit einem; „na wirt´s bald?!“ an ihm vorbei ging.  
Armand hatte sich bei ihm untergehakt, doch der junge Reporter war so in seine zornigen Gedanken versunken, dass er gar nicht bemerkter, wie der Rothaarige sich noch ein mal umwandte.  
„Das kriegst du zurück, Bitch Prince!“ Flüsterte er mit so leiser Stimme, das Daniel ihn nicht hören konnte; „Warte nur ab! Ich weiß wovor du Schiss hast, uns ich werde nicht zögern, davon Gebrauch zu machen! Meine Rache wird furchtbar sein, so furchtbar wie Tennissocken in Sandalen aussehen! Hehehe!“  
Zum ersten mal seit sehr langer Zeit machte sich ein Anflug von echter Furcht auf dem Gesicht Lestats breit, als Armand ihm eine letzte Kusshand zu warf und sich dann wieder an Daniels Arm krallte. Konnte es etwas seine, dass seine Freunde ihn nur halb so witzig fanden, wie er tatsächlich war?!


	13. Chapter 13

Den Weg zurück in das Herz der Stadt legten die Freunde in nie gekanntem Schweigen zurück. Daniel, der mit Armand voranging hatte einen Schritt drauf, als wolle er sich beim Militär bewerben und auch der Rothaarige neben ihm huschte schnell und schweigend durch die schwach erleuchteten Straßen. Selbst Lestat, der nicht gerade für seine Verschwiegenheit bekannt war schaffte es ein mal die Zähne zusammen zu halten und trottete mit beinahe reumütigem Gesichtsausdruck in einigem Abstand hinter den anderen Vampiren her. Vielleicht war unter den rosa Haaren tatsächlich ein mal angekommen, dass er Mist gebaut hatte, oder er war ganz einfach Müde geworden. Passiert ja oft bei Teenagern, wenn man sie Nachts raus lässt.  
Daniel jedenfalls war froh über die vorübergehende Ruhe, allein schon weil er sich sicher war, dass seine Begleiter wieder munterer werden würden, sobald sie die nächste Station erreicht hatten, an der sie nach Louis suchen wollten. Da sie den melancholischen Vampir nicht auf dem Nacht Jahrmarkt gefunden hatten, wollten sie als nächstes das Batcave ansteuern,einen Gothic Club, dessen Ambiente Louis durchaus entsprechen dürfte.  
Noch Straßen bevor sie die Szenen Party erreicht hatten, konnten die Vampire bereits die dröhnende Musik wahr nehmen, es spielte irgendwas zwischen Sisters of Mercy und Crüxshadows. Vor dem Eingang des Clubs standen dutzende junger Leute herum, die meisten mit Getränken oder Zigaretten in der Hand und natürlich alle in ausnehmend düsterer Kleidung. Mörderische Platteauschuhe, schwarze Mäntel und samtenen Korsagen wo immer man den Blick hin wandte.   
Daniel musste zugeben, dass sie hier gar nicht schlecht dazu passten. Mit den langen Haaren und der extravaganten dunklen Kleidung gingen Lestat und Armand gerade zu unter den anderen Clubbesuchern unter, und auch ihr Babysitter selbst viel in seinen schlichten schwarzen Sachen nicht weiter auf. Wenn der junge Reporter allerdings gedacht hatte, dass sie daher ohne Probleme auf die Party gelangen könnten, so hatte er sich gewaltig geschnitten.  
„Hey! Zeig mal deinen Ausweis! Du bist doch nie und nimmer achtzehn!“  
Ein Schrank von einem Menschen, den eine kleine Plakette an seinem Hemd als „Security“ auswies, war den Vampiren in den Weg getreten und blickte mit gerunzelter Stirn zu Armand hinab.  
Öch nö, fluchtet Daniel innerlich; wenn ein mal alles glatt gehen könnte! Das Letzte was wir hier jetzt brauchen können ist noch eine Szene!  
Es war ja nicht so, dass der Rothaarige Probleme gehabt hätte an einem Sterblichen vorbei zu kommen, egal wie viel Testosteron in dessen Muskelbergen stecken mochte. Nur die Art und Weiße wie er das tun würde, bereitete Daniel bereits jetzt Kopfschmerzen.  
Bevor Armand allerdings in Versuchung kam, hier irgendwen kalt zu machen, schaltete sich ausgerechnet Lestat zu seiner Rettung ein.  
„Das geht schon in Ordnung,“ erklärte er dem verdutztem Schrank mit seinem seriösestem Lächeln; „ich pass auf das nichts passiert, schließlich ist das meine kleine Schwester!“  
„Ich bin ein Junge, verdammt noch mal!“  
„Ups, kleiner Bruder meine ich.“  
Daniel schloss die Augen. Sie waren endgültig verloren.  
Doch dann passierte etwas unerwartetes, den noch bevor Lestat oder der Schrank noch irgendetwas von sich geben konnten, dass möglicherweise gleich ein Blutbad nach sich ziehen mochte, reagierte Armand. Mit einem vollkommen gelassenem Lächeln zog er einen Ausweis aus einer seiner Jackentaschen und hielt ihn dem verdutztem Schrank unter die Nase.  
„Bitte sehr. Wie sie sehen können bin ich bereits einundzwanzig,“ erklärte er in einem Tonfall, der ihn mit einem mal gar nicht mehr so jung erscheinen lies. Gütiger Himmel, manchmal vergaß Daniel wie alt sein Schöpfer eigentlich war.  
Auch der Schrank wirkte etwas verunsichert, und ließ die drei Vampire mit einem Schulterzucken passieren. Kaum hatten sie jedoch den Eingang des Clubs passiert, breitete sich das übliche Grinsen erneut auf Armands Gesicht aus. Zufrieden griff er in seine Tasche, und zog ein halbes dutzend weiterer Kärtchen daraus hervor, die allesamt nach Ausweisen, Führerscheinen und ähnlichem aussahen.  
„Ich wusste die würden sich mal auszahlen,“ grinste er selbstzufrieden; „ich hab mir gleich mal ein paar mehr ausstellen lassen. Auf dem Jüngsten bin ich vierzehn und auf dem Ältesten einundzwanzig. Das ist oft ziemlich praktisch.“  
Daniel und Lestat tauschten einen verstörten Blick. Manchmal unterschätzte man Armand vielleicht auf Grund seiner äußeren Gestalt, aber das kleine Biest hatte ganz schön viele Tricks im Ärmel.  
„Wozu brauchst du den einen Ausweis, auf dem du vierzehn bist?“ fragte Lestat unterdessen, offenbar wieder Willen beeindruckt.  
Der zierliche Vampir zuckte nur leicht die Achseln; „Weil du mit vierzehn im Bus noch ein Kinderticket bekommst, natürlich. Obwohl...“ er zögerte kurz; „...mich da noch nie jemand nach dem Ausweis gefragt hat.“  
Eigentlich rechnete Daniel schon damit, dass Lestat die Steilvorlage nutzen, und einen Witz über Armands Alter reißen würde, doch stattdessen nickte er nur nachdenklich; „Verstehe. Aber jetzt haben wir wirklich genug über Ausweise geredet!“ mit einer schwungvollen Drehung und flatterndem rosa Haar wandte er sich in die Richtung, aus der die laute Musik dröhnte. Sein Grinsen war schon wieder viel zu fröhlich: “Na los, lasst uns endlich mein pyromanisches Fledermäuschen suchen!“


	14. Chapter 14

Eigentlich hatte Daniel es vermeiden wollen, seine gemeingefährlichen Freunde in einem berstend vollem Gothic-Club aus den Augen zu verlieren, aber er schaffte es kaum zwei Minuten ihre kleine Gruppe beisammen zu halten.  
Die Discobesucher drängelten sich zwischen zwei kleinen Bars, drei Dancefloors und einer Lounge mit sargförmigen Tischen hin und her, wobei der Geruch nach Alkohol und Patchouli regelrecht wie ein Einladung zu den Vampiren herüber wehte. Gemischt mit der vorherrschenden Hitze und den allgegenwärtigen, oft sehr leicht bekleideten Menschen konnte man da durchaus in Versuchung geraten. Auch wenn Louis meistens keine großen Menschenmaßen mochte, so bestand durchaus die Möglichkeit, dass er hier auf einen Schluck vorbei schaute, sollten ihm die Ratten ausgehen.  
Nur, wie sollten sie ihn in diesem Gedränge am Besten finden?   
Noch während Daniel überlegte, wie sie jetzt vorgehen sollten, passierte eine Gruppe sehr hübscher Mädchen die drei Vampire, wobei eine von ihnen, eine rothaarige Gothicschönheit Daniel zu zwinkerte.  
Vielleicht ist es doch nicht so übel, wenn wir hier länger suchen müssen, dachte der junge Reporter, wobei er sich für einen kurzen Moment ablenken ließ. Der sich allerdings dennoch als einen Herzschlag zu lang entpuppte.  
„Wo ist Lestat hin?“ fragte Armand neben ihm so plötzlich, dass Daniel kurz zusammen zuckte. Hastig sah er zu der Stelle, an der Lestat eben noch gestanden hatte, nur um festzustellen, dass der rosahaarige Haufen Verantwortungslosigkeit sich schon wieder aus dem Staub gemacht hatte.  
„Och neeee, jetzt wo mal fünf Minuten alles nach Plan lief!“ seufzte Daniel genervt, wobei er sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und versuchte nach einem Büschel pinker Haare Ausschau zu halten. Ohne Erfolg.  
„Macht nix, er wird wohl kaum eine größere Katastrophe anrichten, immer hin bin ich nicht mit dabei,“ bemerkte Armand erstaunlich vernünftig; „wahrscheinlich ist er nur im Alleingang auf der Suche nach Louis, damit ich nicht die Gelegenheit habe ihm als Rache für vorhin Patchouli über den Kopf zu kippen. Der taucht schon wieder auf.“  
Irgendwie klang das erstaunlich glaubhaft. Naja, vielleicht war es auch nur Daniels Wunschdenken. Ein paar Minuten ohne den Felegelprinzen, und das noch dazu in der Gewissheit, dass er nicht gerade Versuchte Armand umzubringen kamen ihm im Augenblick vor wie ein dreiwöchiger Entspannungsurlaub auf den Bahamas inklusive kostenloser Blutbank von acht bis Mitternacht.  
„Na gut, dann hoffen wir mal, das Lestat seinen Lover schnell findet, und wir dann endlich verschwinden können. Für heute reicht´s mir mit eurem Bitch-Fight.“  
Armand lächelte matt;“ Ich könnte so tun, als hätte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn du dich dadurch besser fühlen würdest.“  
„Danke, geht schon.“  
„Und was machen wir jetzt, bis der Bitch Prince zurück kommt?“ überlegte Armand nach eine Moment des Schweigens zwischen ihnen.  
„Einfach hier warten?“ schlug Daniel vor.  
„Ich weiß was besseres,“ grinste der Rotschopf, mit einem Blick auf den nahe Gelegenen Dancefloor; „wir sind schließlich in einer Disco oder?! Los komm, wir gehen Tanzen!“  
Und noch ehe der junge Reporter die Gelegenheit hatte zu protestieren, hatte Armand ihn am Arm gepackt, und schleifte ihn zur Tanzfläche.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi:)  
Der Text am Anfang ist aus "Lights out" von Aesthetic Perfection", ich fand das Lied irgendwie passend für Daniel und Armand.

„Turn the lights down baby I'm ready to go  
I want it right now everything is out of control  
I kinda like how loving you is horrible …“  
Vor ein paar Jahren hätte diese Lied Daniels Situation noch ganz gut beschrieben, als er, ein gaaanz dezent selbstzerstörerischer, sterblicher junger Mann Nachts über das Night Island gestolpert war, in der Hoffnung irgendwo Alkohol oder etwas ähnliches auf zu treiben, dass ihn die ganzen blöden Blutsauger vergessen lassen würde. Natürlich war sein Vorhaben nie von Erfolg gekrönt gewesen, dafür hatte Armand zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits gesorgt. Als der Rotschopf nämlich kapiert hatte, dass er es nicht hin bekommen würde, Daniel vom Alkohol fern zu halten, hatte er entschieden, dass er eben den Alkohol von Daniel fernhalten musste, und ihm kuzerhand diese damals noch unbewohnte Insel gekauft, auf die er ihn mit geschleift hatte.  
Eine Insel kaufen war offenbar Problemlösungsstrategie Nummer eins im Armand- Style.  
Auch wenn das vermutlich wenige Menschen von sich behaupten konnten, nach seinem Tod, ging es Daniel deutlich besser.   
Auch wenn er seine Freunde gelegentlich mit Holzpflöcken an die Wand nageln könnte, so hatte er in der Gemeinschaft der Untoten deutlich mehr Spaß, als je zu sterblichen Zeiten.  
So auch im Moment, als er mit Armand zwischen den ganzen Gruftis über die Tanzfläche zischte. Es gab nicht wenige Augenpaare die den Vampiren bewundernd oder sogar begehrlich hinterher wanderten, zumal sie hier tanzen konnten wie sie wollten, ohne das es irgendjemanden störte. Daniel war oft genug in Gothic Clubs gelandet um zu wissen, dass es scheiß egal war wie man sich dort bewegte, unter den Leuten dort war alles dabei von der professionellen Showtänzerin, bis hin zu Typen, die so aussahen als versuchten sie über ihrem Kopf kreisende Fledermäuse zu verscheuchen.  
Nach dem ganzen Ärger mit Lestat und Armand ein wenig ausgelassen zu sein tat so gut, dass Daniel sich von seinem rothaarigem Privatdämon auch noch dazu überreden ließ für ein zweites und drittes Lied auf der Tanzfläche zu bleiben.  
Der junge Reporter hätte den ganzen Abend so weiter machen können, doch wie so oft verhielt sich das Schicksal ihm gegenüber so, als habe er gerade dessen Mutter beleidigt. Kaum waren die letzten Töne von „if I was your vampire“ von Marilyn Manson verklungen, hörte Daniel eine wohl bekannte Stimme, hinweg über den Lärm der Menschen um sie herum. Nun ja, Vampir Gehör war dazu nicht unbedingt notwendig.  
„MEINE BEEEESTEN FREUNDEEEE....!!! LITTLE AMADEO!!! DANI-BOIII!!! DA SEID IHR JAAAA...!“  
Daniel und Armand zuckten gleichermaßen alarmiert zusammen. Doch noch bevor einer von ihnen die Chance hatte auch nur zu realisieren, was hier gerade vor sich ging, viel ihnen bereits ein pinkhaariger Irrer in die Arme und drückte die beiden Vampire so heftig, dass sie fast keine Luft mehr bekamen (das war zwar nicht zwingend notwendig, ging aber um´s Prinzip!).  
„Lestat, was zur Hölle soll das?!“ rief Daniel verstört, als er sich mit Mühe und Not aus der Umarmung des Flegelprinzen zu befreien versuchte; „und hast du mich gerade ernsthaft Dani-boy genannt?!“  
„Au, was wird das?!“ schrie auch Armand, der auf Grund seiner geringen Körpergröße ein leichteres Knuddelziel abgab, als sein Begleiter; „wenn das eine neue Form von Kriegsführung sein soll, können wir bitte wieder dahin zurückkehren, wo wir uns mit Klauen und Zähnen gegenseitig abzumurksen versuchen, Ok?“  
„Ihr seid meine BESTEN FREUNDEEEE...!!!“ quietschte Lestat fröhlich weiter, wobei er offenbar kein Wort von dem vernommen hatte, was die anderen Beiden gerade von sich gegeben hatten.  
Endlich schaffte es auch Armand sich aus seiner Umarmung zu befreien und verstört zur Seite zu stolpern, wo er neben Daniel stehen blieb. Wie gebannt starrten sie nun beide Lestat an, der ruckartig den Kopf hob und sie breit angrinste. Mit den zerzausten rosa Haaren, dem fangzähnigem Grinsen, und den tellergroßen Augen mit den riesigen Pupillen sah der Flegelprinz sogar für seine Verhältnisse ziemlich psycho aus.  
„Lestat,“ Daniel atmete tief durch, und versuchte nicht so zu klingen, als redete er hier mit einem Kleinkind, dessen Schaukel zu nah an der Wand gestanden hatte; „was zur Hölle hast du genommen?!“


	16. Chapter 16

Wenn man mit Lestat zu tun hatte, war man an so einiges gewöhnt. Die Freundschaft mit dem Flegelprinzen härtete einen emotional so weit ab, dass man seine verschieden Launen stoisch ertrug, egal ob er gerade am Ausrasten war, eine depressive Phase hatte, oder einfach nur Aufmerksamkeit wollte. Das konnte sogar so weit gehen, dass es einen nicht mal mehr verstörte, wenn er von einer Shoppingtour mit einem echten Babylöwen Nachhause kam, oder beschloss sein eigenes Modelabel zu Gründen (nicht das so was je vorgekommen wäre, ähem!). Doch nie, nie zuvor in seinem Leben hatte Daniel Lestat in einem so Besorgnis erregendem Zustand gesehen wie jetzt.  
„Lestat! Hey, kannst du mich überhaupt hören?!“ rief der junge Reporter in einem Tonfall, der einen Komapatienten geweckt hätte.  
Auch einige der umstehenden Discobesucher hatten sich inzwischen zu ihnen umgewandt, und musterten die Vampire mit belustigten oder verstörten Mienen. Kein Wunder, Lestat quietschte laut genug, um die Fledermäuse von den Wänden zu holen.  
Offenbar konnte der Flegelprinz ihn wirklich nicht hören, oder er hatte einfach keine Lust ihm zu antworten. Wohl eher Letzteres, da Lestat Daniel keines Blickes würdigte, und im nächsten Moment schon wieder einen Arm um Armands Schultern gelegt hatte, nur um ihm mit der freien Hand durch die Haare zu wuscheln.  
„Du bist so smaaalll!“ rief der Flegelprinz begeistert, wobei er nicht aufhörte dem Rotschopf über den Kopf zu streichen; „und soooo flauschig! Schau mal Daaaaniiii, er ist wie eine flauschige Baaaabykatzeeee!“  
Der junge Reporter starrte Lestat mit einer Mischung aus Verblüffung und Sorge an.   
Halb rechnete er schon damit, das Armand ihm für sein Verhalten gleich eine reinhauen würde, doch dieser handelte anders als erwartet.  
Mit einem berechnendem Blick entwand er seine Haare Lestats Händen, nur um dann mit einer raschen Bewegung nach dessen Handgelenk zu greifen. Einen Herzschlag lang zögerte der Rotschopf noch, so als sei er sich mit irgendetwas nicht ganz sicher, doch dann schlug er blitzschnell seine Zähne in das Handgelenk des Flegelprinzen.  
Daniel zuckt erschrocken zusammen, und auch Lestat protestierte, eher überrascht als wütend: „Heeeeyyy!“  
Doch der Rothaarige hatte seinen Kopf bereits nach einer Sekunde wieder erhoben, und verzog im nächsten Moment angeekelt das Gesicht.   
„Huh! Absinth, Ritalin, Kokain und...noch irgendwas chemisches, das noch neuer sein muss. Kann ich nicht genau sagen. Keine gute Mischung übrigens. Lässt das Blut irgendwie sauer schmecken.“  
Daniel starrte ihn an. Jetzt war er vollkommen baff.  
„Ja, was denn?“ erwiderte Armand auf seinen fragenden Blick hin; „Schau nicht so, dass ich das kann ist dein Verdienst! Gegen Ende deiner sterblichen Zeit habe ich sogar erkannt, wenn du den Dealer gewechselt hast!“  
Darüber wollte Daniel jetzt wirklich nicht nachdenken, auch wenn es streng genommen Sinn ergab.  
„Was auch immer;“ murrte der Reporter leicht beschämt; „wie kriegen wir Lestat wieder in Normalzustand?!“  
„Hm. Erst mal sollten wir Bitch Prince hier raus schaffen. Der zieht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich,“ antwortete Armand, mit einem Seitenblick auf Lestat, der angefangen hatte sich wie ein Irrer im Kreis zu drehen und dabei den Titelsong von „Queen of the Damned“ zu trällern. Dabei mochte er den Film nicht mal.  
Armand, der ebenfalls eine ziemliche Aversion gegen besagten Film hatte, beschloss der Geschichte ein rasches Ende zu machen. Ohne viel Federlesen ging er zu Lestat, packte ihn an den Armen und warf sich den Flegelprinzen kurzer Hand über die Schulter. Mit einem „kommst du?“ in Richtung Daniel steuerte er den Ausgang an, ungeachtet der dutzenden irritierten Blicke die ihnen folgten oder von Lestats Protest: „Heeey! Wer hat die Welt falsch rum gedreht?!“  
Kopfschüttelnd folgte Daniel seinen Freunden, wobei er sich insgeheim fragte, ob Lestats Entscheidung, sich den Abend mit Rauschmitteln erträglich zu machen, nicht irgendwo die einzig Richtige gewesen war.


	17. Chapter 17

„Flauschiger Rooootschopf! Mach das die Welt sich wieder richtig rum dreeeeht!“  
Mit einem genervten Seufzen hielt Armand in einer der Seitenstraßen neben dem Batcave inne, und stellte Lestat grob auf seinen Füßen ab. Unter den irritierten Blicken dutzender Goths hatte der zierlich Vampir den Flegelprinzen aus dem Club getragen, nach dem sie sich sicher gewesen waren, dass Louis sich nicht dort aufhielt. Sein Zustand war wirklich selten Besorgnis erregend. Was musste der Idiot sich auch alles mögliche an Drogen in den Kopf jagen?!  
„Na ganz toll!“ murrte Armand, und klopfte sich den Staub von der Jacke, während Lestat sich neben ihm verwirrt umsah, ob des plötzlichen Perspektivenwechsels; „was sollen wir den jetzt mit ihm machen?! So werden wir Louis doch nie finden!“  
Daniel, der die Ereignisse der letzten paar Minuten noch nicht ganz verarbeitet hatte, wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, doch Lestat kam ihm damit zuvor.  
Beim Klang von Louis Namen war der Flegelprinz augenblicklich zusammengezuckt, und starrte seine Freunde nun mit weit aufgerissenen blauen Augen an.  
„Louiiiiiis?! Ich will Louiiiis!“ quietschte er auf ein mal mit bebender Unterlippe. Mit einiger Beunruhigung registrierte Daniel einige blutrote Tränen im Augenwinkel des Flegelprinzen.  
Es dauerte keinen Wimpernschlag mehr, bis der rosagelockte Vampir anfing zu heulen wie ein Schlosshund, uns im nächsten Moment keinem anderem als dem völlig überforderten Armand um den Hals viel.  
„Wäääähhh...! Louis ist nicht daaaa!“ schluchzte Lestat, wobei er den Rothaarigen fast in seiner Umarmung erstickte; „und das ist alles meine Schuld, was ist wen ihm wirklich was passierte ist?! Das darf nicht sein ich habe ihn doch so liiiiieb! Und er ist eh viel zu gut für mich und ich hab ihn noch angemault weil er mit dir Wii gespielt hat und dabei ist doch gar nicht er die Schlampe in der Beziehung und ich wäre ohne ihn aufgeschmissen uns wenn wir ihn heil wieder finden schlaf ich auch nicht mehr mit mit allem was bei zwei nicht auf m´ Baum ist und ich bring ihm jeden Abend Ratten an den Sarg und ich sag nie wieder was gegen Edgar Allan Poe! Wääääh! Was ist wenn Louis mich nicht mehr liiiiiebt?!“  
Die Worte strömten in atemberaubendem Tempo und ohne konkreten Zusammenhang über Lestat Lippen, währen ihm blutige Tränen über die Wangen rannen.   
Armand war unterdessen noch immer in seiner klammernden Umarmung gefangen, und wenn Marius ihn mal wieder als Modell für irgendein Engelsgemälde verwenden wollte, so hätte er sich dafür keinen gequälteren Märtyrergesichtsausdruck wünschen könne, als in diesem Moment.  
Wäre die Suche nach Louis nicht so eine ernste Situation gewesen, so hätte Daniel vermutlich angefangen zu lachen. Lestat der sich an Armands Schulter aus heulte, war einfach ein gerade zu historisches Ereignis.   
Aber wie der Felgelprinz da unter Drogeneinfluss im fahlen Licht einer Straßenlaterne weinte wie ein schokoladenloses Mädchen in der Erdbeerwoche, hatte er beinahe Mitleid mit ihm. Anscheinend war Louis ihm sogar wichtiger, als Daniel es bisher vermutet hatte.  
„Hey, Lestat,“ der junge Reporter legte besagtem Blutsauger tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter, worauf hin dieser den Kopf hob und aufhörte Armand die Lunge abzuquetschen.  
„Hm?“ verheulte große Augen blinzelten ihm verwirrt entgegen.  
„Louis liegt sehr viel an dir,“ begann Daniel beruhigend, ohne wirklich zu wissen was er da eigentlich gerade redete; „er hat sich bei mir in einem stundenlang Interview über dich ausgelassen, du würdest ihn wohl kaum so beschäftigen, wenn du ihm egal wärst, oder? Außerdem hält er deine ganzen Launen aus, da muss er dich ja wohl wirklich lieben. Anders ist das rein Zwischenmenschlich gar nicht zu erklären. Wir finden Louis, und dann wird alles wieder gut. Also bitte, hör auf zu heulen, ja?“  
„Alles wird gut? Ich kriege Louis wieder?“ Lestat blickte ihn so hoffnungsvoll an, wie ein Kleinkind, dem man gerade eine riesige Tüte voller Süßigkeiten versprochen hatte, wenn es nur aufhörte zu weinen.  
„Ja, ganz sicher!“ versprach Daniel im Brustton der Überzeugung.   
„Juuhuuuuu!“ Endlich ließ der Flegelprinz von Armand ab, um glücklich die Arme in die Luft zu werfen.   
Der zierliche Rotschopf von einem Vampir rieb sich daraufhin mit einem leisen Stöhnen über den Brustkorb.  
„Ich glaube, er hat mir ein paar Rippen gebrochen,“ verkündete er dann mit leicht genervte Stimme; „lass uns zusehen, dass wir endlich Louis finden! Es macht kein Spaß Lestat zu Ärgern, wenn er nicht zurechnugsfähig ist. Hm, also noch weniger zurechnugsfähig als sonst, mein ich.“  
Da konnte Daniel ihm nur Zustimmen. Vampire bauten Drogen und Alkohol in der Regel deutlich schneller ab als Menschen, weswegen Lestat vermutlich schon bald wieder (verhältnismäßig) normal sein würde, aber dennoch wäre es für alle Beteiligten eine große Erleichterung, wenn sie Louis finden und einfach Nachhause gehen könnten.  
Hoffentlich war der dunkelhaarig Vampir im Night-Bookshop anzutreffen. Andernfalls wollte Daniel sich die Konsequenzen lieber gar nicht erst ausmalen.  
Verdammt, wenn er hier fertig war, würde ihm eine Psychatrie wahrscheinlich wie ein Urlaubsparadies vorkommen.


	18. Chapter 18

Mit fliegenden Schritten stürmten die drei Vampire durch die nächtlichen Straßen des Night Island, geradewegs zu auf ihr letztes Ziel: den Night-Bookshop. Dabei handelte es sich um einen kleinen, antiquierten Bücherladen mit angeschlossenem Café, der seine Türen erst gegen sechs Uhr abends öffnete, und dafür bis spät in die Nacht hinein geöffnet hatte, was diversen Gothics oder Vampiren natürlich sehr entgegen kam.  
Das Trio war deutlich schneller unterwegs, als die wenigen Fußgänger, die ihnen um diese Zeit noch entgegen kamen, auch wenn sie ihr Tempo im Vergleich zu den vorangegangenen Stunden deutlich drosseln mussten.   
In erste Linie lag das an Lestat, der nach wie vor vollkommen zugedröhnt war.   
Daniel und Armand hatten ihn in die Mitte genommen, nach dem er einen beachtlichen Riss in einer Hauswand verursacht hatte, in die er auf Grund von Koordinationsschwierigkeiten kopfüber hinein gekracht war.  
Daniel hatte schon befürchtet, der Rosahaarige habe sich dabei etwas gebrochen, aber Armand war der Ansicht, wenn Lestat sich den Schädel anschlug könne kein großer Schaden mehr entstehen.  
Auch mit einem ziemlich verpeilten Flegelprinzen unter ihrer Aufsicht hatten die Vampire den kleinen Buchladen in Kürze erreicht.  
Als Daniel jedoch Anstalten machte, die Ladentüre zu öffnen, war diese fest verschlossen. Mit einem Blick auf das Schild darunter musste der junge Reporter feststellen, dass man hier nur bis ein Uhr Nachts geöffnet hatte, es musste inzwischen aber fast drei sein.  
Verdammt.  
Hilfesuchend drehte sich Daniel zu Armand um, der Lestat an der Jacke gepackt hatte, um zu verhindern, dass er einfach weglief. Doch auch das rothaarige Teufelchen schien nicht so recht zu wissen, was jetzt zu tun war. Der Buchladen war ihr letzter Anhaltspunkt gewesen. Wenn Louis sich nicht hier hin geflüchtete hatte, wo konnte er den nur Stecken?!  
Beinahe so als habe er Daniels Gedanken gehört, fragte Lestat in diesem Moment: „Uuuuund?! Wo ist Louuuuiiiiis?!“  
Ein paar großer erwartungsvoller Augen starrten den jungen Reporter gebannt an.   
Na großartig, dem Flegelprinzne zu verklickern das sein dunkelhaariges Schätzchen nicht hier war, fühlte sich ungefähr so gut an wie einer Fünfjährigen zu erklären, das man ihr jetzt nicht gleich das rosa Prinzessinnenkleid aus dem Schaufenster kaufen würde. So oder so, es war in jedem Fall mit Geheul und Geschrei zu rechnen.  
Doch gerade als Daniel den Mund aufmachen wollte um etwas zu sagen, wurde er jäh von Armand unterbrochen.  
„Ich glaube... ich habe noch eine Idee, wo Louis stecken könnte,“ begann er zögerlich.  
„Louis?!“ quietschte Lestat augenblicklich aufgeregt, es war offenkundig das er kein anders Wort verstanden hatte.  
„Du weißt etwas?“ rief auch Daniel erleichtert aus, „dann verdammt noch mal sag schon wo wie diesen depressiven Draculaverschnitt finden könne! Ich habe heute schon lange genug den Babysitter gespielt!“  
„Erinnerst du dich noch an den alten Steinbruch in der Nähe des Strandes...?“ überlegte Armand laut; „die Gegend ist ziemlich düster. Da gibt es so viele hohe Felsen, und massenweise Höhlen. Aber ich kann mir eigentlich nicht so richtig vorstellen, dass Louis da hin ist. Zumindest für Sterbliche ist dieser Ort ziemlich gefährlich, wegen der ganzen Felsstürze. Man müsste schon latent suizidal sein, um da hin zu gehen...“  
Daniel zog eine Augebraue in die Höhe, und wartete, bis der Rotschopf von selbst darauf kam: „Oh.“  
„Merkste´ selbst, oder?“  
„Stimmt,wir reden hier ja von Louis...“ mit einem theatralischem Seufzen schlug Armand sich die Hand vor die Stirn.  
„Na dann, nichts wie auf zum Steinbruch!“ verkündete Daniel mit einem Anflug von neuer Hoffnung in der Stimme.  
Mit donnernden Schritten machten die drei Vampire sich erneut auf den Weg, wobei das einziger Geräusch in der Finsternis das Klackern ihrer Schuhe auf dem Asphalt war, nur begleitet von Lestats begeistertem Geschrei: „Ich krieg Looouuuiiiis!“


	19. Chapter 19

Als die drei Vampire die Innenstadt des Night Island hinter sich zurück gelassen hatten, und etwa eine halbe Stunde lang einer alten Landstraße gefolgt waren, erreichten sie schließlich den Steinbruch.  
Er lag etwa auf halbem Wege zwischen der Straße und dem in der Ferne rauschenden Meer, von dichten Bäumen vor neugierigen Blicken verborgen. Ein alter, teils kaputter Maschendrahtzaun umspannte das Gelände, und das verwitterte „Danger, Keep out!“ - Schild, das zwischen den ersten Felsen auftauchte, hätte wohl nicht mal eine Maus draußen gehalten.  
Die Sterne standen noch immer leuchtend hoch am Himmel, und mehr Licht braucht ein Vampir auch nicht um zwischen den verwitterten Felsbrocken und alten Bäumen etwas zu erkennen. Dennoch musste Daniel zugeben, dass der Ort durchaus etwas schauriges hatte. Selbst Lestat, der immer noch tennisballgroße Augen hatte, hielt dankenswerterweise mal die Klappe.  
Eigentlich wollte Daniel gerade vorschlagen, dass sie ein mal wieder ihre (mehr oder weniger) erfolgreiche Taktik anwenden, und sich aufteilen sollten, als er plötzlich ein unheilverkündendes Grollen vernahm. Alarmiert wirbelte der junge Reporter herum, nur um festzustellen, dass seine Freunde ein ganzes Stück weit hinter ihm zurück geblieben waren (das war ja nix neues, aber in dem Fall auf die Distanz bezogen). Armand war ungefähr zwanzig Meter hinter ihm stehen geblieben, um sich offenbar etwas am Boden anzusehen, das ihn vom Weg abgelenkt hatte. Dummerweise hatte der Rothaarige damit nicht nur den Steinpfad aus den Augen verloren, sondern wie Daniel entsetzt feststellen musste, auch den riesigen Geröllbrocken, der sich gerade an einer der Steilwände über ihm gelöst hatte.  
„Armand, pass auf!“ schrie der blonde Vampir erschrocken, und machte Anstalten auf seinen Erschaffer zu zustürmen, auch wenn er bereits wusste, dass nicht mal sein übermenschliches Tempo ausreichen würde, um den Anderen rechtzeitig zu erreichen.   
Nein, Daniel schaffte es nicht, Armand aus dem Weg zu stoßen. Dafür tat es Lestat.  
Wie ein rosahaariger Blitz schoss der Flegelprinz nach vorne, und riss seinen Lieblingsfeinde aus der Schusslinie. Einen Herzschlag später knallten die beiden Vampire auf den harten Felsweg, während kein Meter von ihnen entfernt unter ohrenbetäubendem Getöse eine riesige Ladung Gesteinsschrott zu Boden ging.  
„Heiliger Reißzahn!“ rief Daniel erschrocken, als er einen Augenblick später neben seinen Freunden zum stehen kam; „Seid ihr verletzt?!“  
„Uuuh...!“ Armand stöhnte leise auf, und versuchte Lestat von sich herunter zuschieben, vermutlich hatte der Flegelprinz ihm ein mal mehr die Luft abgedrückt, als er ihn zu Boden gerissen hatte. Diesmal wenigstens berechtigterweise.  
Lestat war inzwischen jedoch von ganz alleine wieder auf die Füße gekommen, und tippte dem am Boden liegenden Vampir ein mal kurz auf die Nasenspitze: „Kaputt gegangen?!“ fragte er ihn besorgt, nur um sich dann selbst zu antworten: „Ne, funktioniert noch!“  
Dann, noch bevor Daniel oder Armand die Situation überhaupt richtig erfassen konnten, hatte sich der Pinkgelockte bereits zu dem Felsen umgedreht, und trat ein mal genervt mit dem Fuß dagegen.  
„Doofer Stein!“ verkündete er beleidigt: „der wollte den Rotschopf kaputt machen! Das geht nicht! Meins! Niemand außer mir darf den Rotschopf kaputt machen!“  
Als habe er gerade etwas sehr wichtiges mit einem ernst zunehmendem Gesprächspartner geklärt, wandte er sich mit einem zufriedenem Nicken, erneut seinen Freunden zu.  
Daniel stand noch immer auf dem Kiesweg, und starrte Lestat an, als wären ihm gerade Flügel und Teufelshörnchen gewachsen. Armand machte genau das selbe, allerdings vom Boden aus.  
„Hast...hast du mich gerade GERETTET?!“ brachte Letzterer schließlich mit einer Mischung, aus entsetzten und erstaunen hervor.  
Lestat ignorierte seinen Ausruf, so wie eigentlich immer.  
„Rotschopf ist doch kaputt,“ stellte er mit kritischem Blick auf die sitzenden Haltung des zierlichen Vampirs fest: „na gut, trag ich dich eben. Ich habe schon Baaaaabykatzeeeen gesehen, die waren größer als duuuuu! Kans´t also nicht schwerer sein!“  
Und mit einem weiteren zufriedenen Nicken hob der Flegelprinz den zierlichen Vampir vom Boden auf, und steuerten mit ihm zurück auf den Steinpfad, der Richtung Ende des Steinbruches führte.  
Daniel blieb nichts anderes übrig als ihm zu folgen, während Armand auf seinem Arm bereits verstört zu zappeln begann: „He! Mir geht’s prima! Lestat, du kannst mich runter lassen!“ Und als das nicht funktionierte: „Daaaaniel! Hilf mir!“  
Doch der Rothaarige wurde von beiden Seiten ignoriert.  
„Was soll das werden?“ fragte der junge Reporter verdutzt, als er beobachtete, wie Lestat zielsicher auf das Ende des Steinbruchs zumarschierte, „wollten wir nicht in den Höhlen hier nach deinem Louis suchen?“  
„Jaaaa!“ antwortete der Flegelprinz, offenkundig stolz darauf, trotz der Drogen soweit den Plan über die aktuelle Situation behalten zu haben; „aber Louis ist nicht daaa!“  
„Ach?! Und wie kommst du da drauf?“  
„Gaaaanz einfach,“ grinste Lestat stolz und nickte mit dem Kinn über Armands zappelnden Haarschopf hinweg, dorthin wo der Steinbruch sich in Richtung des Meeres erstreckte; „weil ich von der Straße aus den Strand gesehen habe, und am Strand is ein Feuer und wo ein Feuer is, is Louiiiiie!“  
Daniel musste zugeben, dass diese Schlussfolgerung nicht nur in Lestas Drogenköpfchen logisch klang. Nur eine Sache verstand er nicht ganz: „Wenn du das Feuer aber schon von der Straße gesehen hast, warum hast dann nichts gesagt? Wir hätten doch außen herum gehen können...“  
Lestat sah in irritiert an: „aber wolltet ihr nicht die Steine sehen?!“  
Drogen mal bei Seite, wie konnte jemand so clever und gleichzeitig so beeindrucken doof sein?!  
„Da hast du recht, was für eine dumme Frage von mir!“ seufzte Daniel als sie endlich den gespenstischen Steinbruch hinter sich zurück ließen, und auf den ersten Sandstreifen des Strandes hinaus traten, in dessen Ferne unverkennbar ein Feuer leuchtete; „natürlich, wir wollten unbedingt die Steine sehen!“  
„Wusste ich doch!“ erwiderte Lestat stolz; „und jetzt krieg ich Louis, ja?!“  
Daniel schwirrte der Kopf, wobei er sich sicher war, das dies nicht nur von Armands zwischenzeitlich lautstarkem Gefluche und Gezappel kam.  
Konnte diese Nacht eigentlich noch seltsamer werden?!


	20. Chapter 20

Es dauerte geschlagene zehn Minuten, bis Armand es geschafft hatte sich aus Lestats Umklammerung zu befreien, und das auch nur Dank sehr viel Gefluche und vehementen Gezappel.   
Als die drei Vampire jedoch das offene Gelände des weiten Strandes erreicht hatten, waren sie alle drei wieder auf eigenen Füßen, obwohl Lestat gelegentlich schwankte. Vielleicht ließen die Drogen langsam nach.  
Der Strand mit seinem kühlen, weißen Sandstreifen und dem sanft rauschenden Meer im Hintergrund sah vor dem nächtlichen Sternenhimmel gerade zu malerisch aus. Marius hätte bestimmt sofort eine Staffelei aufgestellt, wenn er jetzt dabei gewesen wäre. Doch auch wenn Daniel zugeben musste, dass die Landschaft vor ihm gutes Portraitmaterial abgegeben hätte, so zerstörten die beiden überdrehten Vampire in seiner Begleitung doch ein wenig die nächtliche Idylle.  
Mit der Aussicht wohlmöglich gleich bei seiner depressiven Fledermaus zu sein, war Lestat kaum noch an Ort und Stelle zu halten. Seine riesigen, vor Aufregung geweiteten Augen konnten es in Punkto Größe und Glanz beinahe mit dem Mond aufnehmen.  
Armand seinerseits sah nach den Ereignissen in dem Steinbruch nun endgültig so verstört aus wie Daniel sich fühlte. Er hatte sein Gesicht halb hinter seiner wilden roten Lockenmähne versteckt, und warf Lestat darunter hervor immer wieder misstrauische Blicke zu, ganz so als rechnete er damit, dass dieser gleich explodieren würde.   
Der junge Reporter hatte beinahe Mitleid mit seinem kleinen Dämon. Wenn Lestat wieder zu Sinnen käme, würde er den Rotschopf die Ereignisse dieses Abends bestimmt für die nächsten fünfhunderte Jahre nicht vergessen lassen.  
Je weiter die drei Vampire den Strand entlang huschten, desto näher kamen sie dem unverkennbaren Feuer, das jemand zwischen einigen Felsen entzündet hatte.   
Lestat quietschte wie ein aufgeregter Bluthund der Witterung aufgenommen hatte, so dass Daniel ihn irgendwann am Arm packen musste, um ihn am wegrennen zu hindern.   
Verdammt, und da hatte Armand immer behauptet man müsse Daniel auf Entzug schicken. So änderten sich die Zeiten.  
Doch auch der Reporter wurde langsam neugierig, er wollte wissen was es mit diesem Feuer auf sich hatte.  
„Wenn wir Louis jetzt nicht finden,“ murmelte Armand halb laut zu seiner linken; „sollten wir vielleicht einfach Zettel an die Laternen in der Stadt hängen. So was wie laufende Definition des Wortes Depression in hübscher Verpackung gesucht.“  
„Finger weg! Meins!“  
„Ja, ist ja gut, Lestat.“  
Armand klang seltsam erschöpft; „war ja nur ne Überlegung. Dann könnte ich jetzt einfach Heim gehen und versuchen mich in einer Badewanne voller Champanger zu ertränken. Nach dem Tag brauch ich das. Machst du mit Daniel?“  
„Auch wenn ich das zu gerne sehen würde,“ begann Daniel leicht besorgt; „sollten wir vielleicht erst mal nach sehen ob Louis nicht doch hier ist. Erfahrungsgemäß kann ich dir nämlich sagen, dass Beinahe - Tod durch zu viel Alkohol nur bedingt toll ist. Außerdem ist das immer noch mein Job. Und jetzt Klappe ihr zwei, wir sind fast da.“  
Tatsächlich trennte nur noch ein einziger Felsen und wenige Meter heller Sand die Vampire von den Flammen, bei denen es sich um eine Art Lagerfeuer zu handeln schien. Das sprach dummerweise gegen Louis, immerhin brannte hier kein Gebäude oder Exfreund, aber dennoch war Daniel nicht bereit so schnelle aufzugeben.  
Um so mehr zuckte der junge Reporter zusammen, als er von der anderen Seite des Felsbrockens ausgelassene Stimmern vernahm. Ausgelassenen, teils vertraute Stimmen.  
„Nein, ich sage euch, keines meiner anderen Kinder hat so viel Ärger gemacht wie er!“ erzählte eine spöttische Frauenstimme, die Daniel nicht so richtig zuordnen konnte; „ mit sechzehn ist er mit der erstbesten Schauspielerin durchgebrannt, die er getroffen hat, und mit zwanzig mit seinem besten Freund! Davor wollte er noch ins Kloster und Mönch werden. Könnte ihre euch vorstellen, was sein Vater für ein Gesicht gemachte hat?! Ein überfahrener Breitmaulfrosch am Reifen eines SUVs hätte weniger verstört reagierte!“  
Mehrstimmiges Gelächter ertönte. Dann erklang eine zweite, hellere Frauenstimme: „LESTAT wollte in ein Kloster gehen?! Bei allem, was ich bisher von ihm gehört habe, kann ich mir das kaum vorstellen.“  
„Oh, doch.“ erwiderte die erste Stimme trocken; „vielleicht allerdings nur in ein Frauenkloster. Obwohl, wenn ich es recht bedenke, hat er in beide Richtungen nie was anbrennen lassen. Hab ich euch schon erzählt, wie er im Dorf mal den Pfarrer umgerannt hat, weil er Nicolais de Lenfant nachgestarrt hat?“  
Noch mehr helles Vampirgelächter in der kühlen Nachtluft.  
„Nein, aber die Geschichte würde ich gerne hören;“ erwiderte die zweite Stimme kichernd, nur um dann hinzuzufügen; „mal ehrlich, Lestat scheint ganz schön viel Unsinn im Kopf zu haben! Wie hältst du es nur so gut mit ihm aus, Louis?“  
Ein einziges Wort, eine einziger Name, und die drei Vampire hinter dem Felsen hielten kollektiv die Luft an. Daniel und Armand warfen sich in stummen Erstaunen einen alarmierten Blick zu, während der junge Reporter sich halb ungläubig fragte, ob er tatsächlich richtig gehört hatte. Lestat nutzte diesen kurzen Moment der Unachtsamkeit, und riss sich von Daniel los.  
„Hey, warte!“ rief der Blonde dem Flegelprinzen noch nach, doch es war bereits zu spät, um den rosahaarigen Ausbund an Wahnsinn noch auf zu halten.  
Mit einem schrillen; „Looooouuuuiiiiiis!“ war Lestat außer Reichweite seiner Freunde gehuscht, und verschwand im nächsten Moment um die Ecke des Felsens.


	21. Chapter 21

Als Daniel hilflos zusehen musste, wie Lestat wieder besseres Wissen um die Ecke des Felsens stürmte, kam ihm ein Satz in den Sinn, den Louis ein mal in Queen of the Damned gesagte hatte: Du bist ein Teufel, Lestat! Du solltest in einem Kerker eingemauert werden!  
Nie zuvor hatte der junge Reporter ihm so sehr zugestimmt wie in diesem Augenblick. Wenn man Lestat einfach irgendwo ein sperren könnte, vorzugsweise in einer Psychatrie, dann hätte der Rest von ihnen vielleicht ein wenig Ruhe gehabt. Zumindest so lange bis der Flegelprinz mit seinen Pflegern und der Zwangsjacke fertig gewesen wäre. Verdammt, wie konnte man nur so wenig Selbstkontrolle haben?!  
Daniel und Armand tauschten einen gleichermaßen verzweifelten Blick, bevor sie es Lestat gleich taten, und hinter den Felsen hervor huschten, auf das schlimmste gefasst.  
Der Anblick der sich den beiden Vampiren jedoch nun bot, übertraf alle Erwartungen.  
Wie man bereits aus der Ferne gesehen hatte, brannte zwischen den Felsen ein flackerndes Lagerfeuer, und hinter eben diesem Feuer standen drei ausladende Liegestühle auf dem kühlen Sand. Alle drei waren belegt.  
Auf dem linken Stuhl lag eine hochgewachsene Vampiren mittleren Alters, in lässigen Khakihosen und mit einem Indianer- Jones- mäßigem Hut auf den blonden Haaren. Sie sah so aus, wie jemand der gerade an einer Liane aus einem alten Tempel gekrochen war um ein paar Bösewichten in den Hintern zu treten und danach ein halbes Dutzend Coweboys in einer Bar untere den Tisch zu trinken.  
Die Gestalt auf dem rechten Stuhl war ebenfalls eine Vampiren. Sie war bei ihrem Tod wohl höchstens Mitte zwanzig gewesen, und ihre Lange goldenen Lockenmähne viel über ihre Schultern, als habe man sie gerade aus einem Renaissance – Gemälde gezogen. Offenbar war die junge Frau schwimmen gewesen, denn sie trug nichts außer einem knappen dunkelblauen Bikini. Kein schlechter Anblick.  
Dennoch war es die Gestalt auf dem mittleren Liegestuhl, die Daniel in den Bann schlug, als sei soeben der Geist seines alten Mathelehrers neben ihm aufgetaucht, um kreischend nach der Mitternachtsformel zu fragen. Kein andere als Louis de Point du Lac, Mister Lässt-mich-mit-seinem-geisteskranken-Ex/Lover-weiss-der-Teufel-was-alleine, thronte dort zwischen den beiden Schönheiten. Er hielt eine alten Roman in der Hand, und wirkte so entspannt wie Daniel ihn nie zu vor gesehen hatte.  
Nun ja, zumindest hatte er entspannt gewirkt, bis zu dem Moment, da Lestat wie eine Fledermaus auf Ecstasie in ihre kleine Runde geplatzt war.  
Dann, von einem Augenblick auf den nächsten, schien der Flegelprinz zu einer Salzsäure zu erstarren, er verharrte nun keine zwei Schritte von Louis entfernt mit tellergroßen Augen.  
Einen Herzschlag lang wagte keiner ein Wort zu sagen. Nur die beiden Vampire fixierten einander, als seien sie sich nicht ganz sicher, wer von ihnen jetzt die Halluzination war. Schließlich fragte Louis mit der schwachen, ungläubigen Stimme eines Wachkomapatienten: „Lestat?!“  
Als sei der bloße Klang seines Namens sein Stichwort gewesen, hob Lestat ruckartig den Kopf. In seinen riesigen, blauen Augen standen Tränen, wie bei einem japanischen Schulmädchen: „Louiiiiiisss!“  
Und damit stürzte er sich dem verdutzen Schwarzhaarigen in die Arme, und erstickte ihn fast in seiner Umarmung, bevor er anfing zu heulen wie ein Kleinkind: „Louiiiiiiis! Geh nicht weeeeg!“  
Daniel sah mit einer Mischung aus Bedauern und Faszination zu, während die andern Vampire immer noch versuchten zu begreifen was hier vor sich ging.  
Es wahr schließlich Gabrielle, die Vampiren zur Linken Louis, die als erste ihre Sprache wieder gefunden hatte: „Lestat?!“ mit ungläubiger Miene wandte sie sich dem Blonden zu; „würdest du mir mal erklären war zur Hölle hier vor sich geht?!“  
„Louiiiisss!“ Der Flegelprinz schien sie nicht ein mal gehört zu haben. So viel zu einer brauchbaren Antwort.   
Gabrielle schien es eben so zu sehen, denn sie drehte sich mit leicht genervter Mienen zu Daniel und Armand um: „Was zur Hölle ist mit meinem Sohn passiert?! Der ist ja noch verrückter als sonst!“  
„Ähm...,“ der junge Reporter versuchte sich eine halbwegs brauchbare Antwort abzuringen, allerdings hatte er keinen blassen Schimmer, wie er der älteren Vampiren die Ereignisse der letzten Tage begreiflich machen sollte, ohne wie ein kompletter Spinner zu klingen.   
Hilfesuchend wandte Daniel sich zu Armand um, nur um festzustellen, dass dieser wie gebannt auf die blonde Bikinischönheit zu Louis rechter Seite starrte. Mein Gott, was war den nun schon wieder los?! Der Rotschopf war der Letzte, dem Daniel abkaufen würde, er habe noch nie im Leben Brüste gesehen!  
„Amadeo?!“ Zu allem Überfluss war die goldlockige Vampirin nun auch noch auf die Füße gesprungen, uns starrte ihrerseits Armand an, als sei er die leibhaftige Manifestation des Teufels (darüber ließe sich streiten!).  
„Bianca!“   
Noch bevor Daniel so richtig kapiert hatte, was hier eigentlich los war, hatte Armand die junge Frau bereits in die Arme geschlossen, während Lestat im Hintergrund noch immer Louis Namen heulte. Vielleicht hatte seine Festplatte einen Hänger.  
Der junge Reporter drückte sich die Handflächen gegen die Schläfen. Er hatte mittlerweile keine Ahnung mehr was hier vor sich ging, und auch keine Nerven mehr, um danach zu fragen. Glücklicherweise übernahm das jemand anders für ihn.  
„RUHE JETZT! IHR ALLE! SOFORT!“ Gabrielles Stimme übertönte die anderen Vampire um gut hunderte Dezibel. Selbst Lestat hörte auf zu schluchzen, und wandte sich mit einem verstörten „Mama?!“ zu ihr um, ohne Louis jedoch aus seiner klammernden Umarmung zu entlassen.  
„JETZT REICHT´S MIR! IHR ERKLÄRT MIR JETZT SOFORT WAS HIER LOS IST UND HÖRT AUF EUCH ZU BENEHMEN WIE KLEINKINDER!“ Gabrielle hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und blickte herausfordernd in die Runde.   
Kein Wunder, dass Lestat so n´Knall hat, bei der Mutter, dachte Daniel schaudernd.  
Als der junge Reporter jedoch feststellte, dass keiner der anderen Anstalten machte etwas zu sagen, trat er seufzend nach vorne, und begann zu erklären.


	22. Chapter 22

„ ... und dann haben wir das Feuer am Strand gesehen, und sind her gerannt, obwohl Lestat auf Drogen ziemliche Schlangenlinien läuft. Das war´s eigentlich schon.“  
Daniel hatte gerade seine Kurzzusammenfassung der nächtlichen Ereignissen beendet, und blickte nun in die verdutzen Gesichert der umstehenden Vampire. Bianca war vollkommen perplex, während Gabrielle ein Gesicht zog, als würde sie Lestat am liebsten an den Ohren zurück zur Night-Villa schleifen. Louis, der sich nach wie vor in der klammen Umarmung des Flegelprinzen befand wirkte ebenfalls ziemlich baff.   
Schließlich war der Dunkelhaarge es, der als erstes das Wort ergriff.  
Zögernd strich er Lestat beruhigend über die pinken Locken und fragte dann vorsichtig: „Ihr..ihr habt all das nur getan um mich zu finden? Lestat, Armand, ihr habt euch GEMEINSAM auf die Suche nach mir gemacht, ohne euch an die Kehle zu gehen, und das nur, weil ihr euch Sorgen um mich gemacht habt?“  
„Was glaubst du denn?!“ erwiderte Armand und verdrehte die Augen; „das ich Daniel alleine mit diesem Irren da mit lassen, um nach dir zu suchen?!“  
„Louiiiis! Es tut mir leid!“ unterbrach Lestat seinen Lieblingsfeind, und zog Louis erneut in eine Umarmung, die einem Menschen vermutlich alle Rippen im Körper gebrochen hätte; „Ich war so ein Vollidiot! Ich habe dich gar nicht verdient!“  
„Stimmt!“ murmelten Gabrielle und Armand unisono, wobei sie Lestat nicht ein mal zu hören schien.  
„Es tut mir sooo leid!“ beteuerte er noch ein mal; „ich hätte dich nicht so anfauchen dürfen! Aber ich verspreche dir, wenn ich in Zukunft Ärger mit Armand habe, werde ich dich da rauslassen! Ich besorge mir einfach eine Schaufel, ein paar Mülltüten und etwas Desinfektionsmittel und kläre meine Probleme mit ihm unter vier Augen! Versprochen! Aber bitteeee, komm wieder zu mir zurück!“  
In Lestats großen, flehenden, blauen Augen hätte man ertrinken können.  
Louis wirkte im ersten Moment ziemlich überrumpelt, doch dann schlich sich ein mattes Lächeln auf seine Lippen: „Aber Lestat! Ich habe doch nicht vor dich alleine zu lassen! Ich war einfach nur wütend auf dich. Auf euch beide um genau zu sein. Ihr könnt einen in den Wahnsinn treiben, mit euren Streitereien! Ganz ehrlich, ich habe schon Kindergartenkinder mit mehr Verantwortungsbewusstsein getroffen! Aber deswegen lass ich dich doch nicht alleine!“ der dunkelhaarige Vampir seufzte schicksalsergeben, und klopfte Lestat auf die Schulter: „Ich habe einfach nur etwas Abstand gebraucht, nach dem ihr mich so aufgeregt habt! Also bin ich hier her an den Strand gekommen, um einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen und etwas fröhliches zu lesen, dass mich ablenken würde, Nietzsche oder so. Und dann habe ich deine Mutter und Bianca hier getroffen, sie sind wirklich gute Gesellschaft. Das war schon alles. Vor Sonnenaufgang wäre ich zurück gewesen. Das ist doch kein Grund vollkommen durchzudrehen und ein halbes dutzend Junkies auszusaugen!“  
Lestat machte riesige Robbenbabyaugen: „dann...bist du mir nicht mehr böse? Alles wieder gut?“  
„Ja, du Ausbund des Wahnsinns!“ lächelte Louis: „alles wieder gut!“  
„Juuuuhuuuuu!“ Lestat küsste Louis und warf dann die Arme in die Luft als habe er soeben die Tour de France gewonnen.  
Gabriel verdrehte die Augen.  
Armand war unterdessen einen Schritt nach vorne getreten und meint mit einem Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen in der Stimme: „und mir tut´s auch leid, Louis. Ich hätte dich nicht in meinen Streit mit LeSlut reinziehen sollen. In Zukunft finde ich andere Wege um ihn zu ärgern, versprochen!“  
„Ist das so?“ Lestat, der Mittlerweile wieder halbwegs klar zu denken schien (oder was immer seinen Kopf sonst lenken mochte), wandte sich mit einem mal zu Armand um. Der Flegelprinz machte einem Schritt auf den zierlichen Rotschopf zu, wobei die Beiden sich mit leicht schräg gelegten Köpfen musterten. Daniel fröstelte leicht. Die würden doch jetzt nicht schon wieder einen Streit anfangen?!  
Dann jedoch tat Lestat etwas, das dem jungen Reporter die Kinnlade herunterfallen ließ: er streckte zögerlich die Hand aus, und sagte leise: „Danke.“  
„Was?!“ Armand wirkte mindesten so perplex wie alle andern Vampire um das Lagerfeuer. Wäre in diesem Moment der Geist von Elvis auf einem rosa Elefanten mit Rollschuhen an ihnen vorbei geritten, sie hätten nicht erstaunter sein könne.  
„Danke,“ wiederholte Lestat noch ein mal, wobei er Armand zunickte: „dafür, dass du mir bei der Suche nach Louis geholfen hast. Und auch dafür, dass du mich aus dem Club gebracht hast, als ich auf Drogen war. Du bist zwar ein kleiner Dämon, und ich glaube immer noch nicht, dass du eine Seele hast, aber trotzdem, danke für deine Hilfe. Du bist ein guter Freund. “  
Einen Moment lang zögerte Armand noch, fast so als erwarte er eine Falle, doch dann streckte er ebenfalls die Hand aus, und schlug ein. „Ist doch klar, Lestat! Ich würde dich oder Louis nie im Stich lassen. Und du mich doch auch nicht, immerhin hast du mir vorhin das Leben gerettet! Du bist zwar neben mir selbst die größte Schlampe die ich kenne, aber wir sind trotzdem Freunde. Auch wenn ich bei Nachfragen sofort dementieren würde, dass jemals gesagt zu haben. Klar?“  
Und damit machte der Rotschopf einen Schritt nach vorne und umarmte den größeren Vampir.   
Daniel stand daneben wie vom Donner gerührt, während Gabrielle sich ungläubig die Augen rieb und Louis ein Gesicht machte, als seien ihm soeben die Streichhölzer aus gegangen.  
„Leute, was passierte hier grade?“ fragte der Dunkelhaarige Vampir schließlich in einem Tonfall, als würde er gerade sein komplettes Weltbild in Frage stellen.  
Daniel brachte keine Antwort hervor, der Anblick von Armand und Lestat die sich umarmten, als hätten sie gerade einen Weltkrieg überlebt, war einfach zu verstörend. Doch eigentlich musste er auch überhaupt nichts sagen, dass übernahm im nächsten Moment Armand für ihn.  
„Weißt du,“ murmelt der Rothaarige, den Kopf noch immer gegen die Schulter des Flegelprinzen gedrückt: „du bist trotzdem eine absolute Nervensäge. Mit dir würde ich wirklich nur rummachen, wenn alle andern gerade nicht da sind, oder ich sehr betrunken wäre.“  
Augenblicklich ließ Lestat den kleineren Vampir los, und trat mit dramatisch zurückgeworfenen rosa Locken einen Schritt zurück: „Pah! Was fällt dir ein, Botticelli-Bitch! Ich bin ja wohl ganz klar drei Nummern zu heiß für dich! Und außerdem ist dein Modegeschmack nicht halb so gut wie meiner!“  
„Ach ja?! Dafür habe ich keinen ungelösten Ödipuskomplex, Bitch Prince!“   
„Pfff! Immerhin habe ich keine Daddy-Issues, du halbe Portion! Und nur so nebenbei, ich habe größere Reißzähne als du!“  
„Als ob! Außerdem weiß jeder, dass es nicht auf die Größe der Reißzähne ankommt, sondern nur darauf wie du zu beißt!“  
Daniel konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein müdes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht schlich, als er den Beiden so beim Streiten zu sah. Auch Louis genervte Miene, oder Biancas verdutztes Gesicht hatten fast etwas beruhigendes. Eben so wie Gabriells Anblick, als sie mit entschiedener Miene auf Lestat und Armand zuging, und die Beiden an jeweils einem Ohr von einander weg zog.  
Ja, es war manchmal einfach erleichternd, wenn die Dinge ihren gewohnten Gang gingen.


	23. Chapter 23

Da es schon beinahe Morgen war, und ihnen nur noch eine knappe Stunde bis zum Sonnenaufgang blieb, machten die Vampire sich geschlossen auf den Rückweg zur Night-Villa.  
Es hatte ein bisschen gebraucht bis sie Lestat und Armand zum Schweigen gebracht hatten, aber ein paar drohende Blicke von Louis hatten die beiden Kontrahenten schließlich stumm den Rückzug antreten lassen. Auch Gabrielle und Bianca würden vorerst in der Villa bleiben, da die ältere Vampirin ein Auge auf ihren Sohn haben, und die venetianische Schönheit unbedingt etwas Zeit mit Armand und Marius verbringen wollte.  
Daher liefen die Vampire im Gänsemarsch die Straße entlang, zurück zu ihrem Wohnsitz, wobei sie in Zweierpärchen gingen, wie eine Gruppe Kindergartenkinder.  
Armand und Bianca schritten voran, wobei sie sich aufgeregt von den Erlebnissen ihrer letzten Jahre berichteten, und Geschichten austauschten, wie zwei Schulmädchen auf einer Überdosis Industriezucker.  
Lestat und Louis bildeten das Ende ihres kleinen Zuges, wobei der Flegelprinz die meiste Zeit damit beschäftigt war Louis mit Komplimenten und Aufmerksamkeit zu überhäufen, auf die theatralische, hyperdramatische Art, wie es nur er drauf hatte. Louis schien damit kein Problem zu haben.  
Daniel lief in der Mitte ihrer kleinen Gruppe, an der Seite von Gabrielle, die in weiser Voraussicht darauf bestanden hatte einen Puffer zischen Lestat und Armand zu setzen. Dem jungen Reporter war das nur recht. Für heute hatte er sowohl von dem Flegelprinzen als auch von seinem privat Teufelchen bei weitem genug gehabt. Alleine was er heute Nacht erlebt hatte würde ihm wohl für ein halbes dutzend neue Romane reichen. Arbeitstitel: „allein unter Irren“, oder vielleicht so was wie: „Vampire zähmen für Anfänger“.  
„Kann ich dich mal was fragen, Daniel?“  
Gabrielles Stimme riss den jungen Reporte jäh aus seinen Überlegungen. Die ältere Vampirin hatte hatte den Kopf leicht schräg gelegt, und musterte ihn nachdenklich aus dem Augenwinkel.  
„Was gibt’s denn?“ fragte er mit einem Anflug von Unbehagen in der Stimme. Die Blonde konnte ziemlich furchteinflößend wirken.  
„Ich frage mich seit geraumer Zeit...wie ZUM TEUFEL hältst du das aus?!“  
„Hm...“ der junge Vampir überlegte einen Augenblick, auch wenn er sofort wusste, was gemeint war; „also zu meinen sterblichen Zeiten hätte ich gesagt: Konstanter Alkoholmissbrauch.“  
Gabrielle schnaubte verächtlich: „Das kann ich mir Vorstellen! Anders sind die ja nicht zu ertragen! Aber wie machst du das jetzt, als Untoter?“  
Ein mattes Lächeln schlich sich auf die Lippen des junge Reporters.  
„Ich habe einen schalldichten Sarg, was heißt, dass ich einfach nur den Deckel zu klappen muss, und damit hat das Gezanke von Lestat und Armand Sendepause. Und mal ganz abgesehen davon: Sie sind meine Freunde! Ich ertrage ihr bescheuertes Verhalten, weil sie meines manchmal genau so ertragen müssen. Natürlich kann der Flegelprinz einen mit seinen Ideen zur Verzweiflung bringen, aber ich weiß, dass ich mich auf ihn verlassen könnte, wenn es mal hart auf hart kommt. Und was meinen rothaarigen Dämon anbelangt, na ja er hat mir ein mal versprochen, dass wir uns in den Tiefen der Hölle wiedersehen werden. Bis dahin tut er eben alles mögliche, um mich im hier und jetzt in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Ich betrachte das als eine Art Training.“  
„Meine Güte!“ Gabrielle war baff; „ Du solltest Lifecoach oder so was werden!“  
Tja, überlegte Daniel, als die kleine Gruppe den Schatten der Night-Villa erreicht hatte, vielleicht sollte ich das. Man weiß ja nie was die Zukunft so bringt. Abgesehen von Chaos.  
Nach der langen Nacht war der junge Reporter reichlich erschöpft, aber dennoch fühlte er sich seltsam zu Frieden. Langsam ließ er den Blick über seine Freunde schweifen, wobei er ein erneutes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken konnte. Lestat stand gerade auf dem obersten Treppenabsatz, und erklärte Louis mit großer Geste, das er (Leider!) nur einen Sarg habe, da er seinen alten jetzt wohl Gabrielle überlassen müsse. Der Spruch wurde einfach nie alt. Außerdem schien Louis heute Nacht ein mal nichts dagegen zu haben.  
Armand seinerseits schien sich ebenfalls Gedanken über die Anzahl der Schlafmöglichkeiten zu machen, denn als er sich zu Daniel umwandte, war sein Gesichtsausdruck eine Spur zu unschuldig. Die darauffolgende Frage, ob Daniel und Bianca nicht beide mit zu ihm kommen wollten, da er alleine Angst vor den Monstern unter seinem Bett habe, kam daher wenig überraschend.  
Daniel hatte jedenfalls Nichts dagegen einzuwenden.  
Sie hatten Louis wiedergefunden, und Lestat und Armand waren vorübergehende ein mal nicht am Streiten.   
Eine ereignisreiche Nacht neigte sich ihrem Ende zu.   
Alles war so, wie es sein sollte.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi:)  
Hier kommt noch der Epilog:D  
Habt Nachsicht mit meiner RechtschreibungXD  
Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß beim Lesen und lasst mir ein paar Kommentare da<3

Epilog

Als Louis am Abend nach seinem kleinen Ausflug das Wohnzimmer der Vampir-Villa betrat, waren die meisten seiner Freund bereits dort.  
Nu ja, zugegeben, er war aus gewissen “Gründen“ erst sehr spät eingeschlafen, aber dennoch hatte er nicht erwartet sie um diese Uhrzeit alle hier vor zu finden.  
Marius hatte sich von Daniel eines seiner Videospiele erklären lassen, weswegen der ältere Vampir und der junge Reporter nun vollkommen von einer Partie Mario-Kart in Beschlag genommen wurden.  
Pandora und Gabrielle saßen unterdessen aufgeregt um den Küchentisch und schnatterten über ihre Abenteuer der letzten Dekade, während Bianca uns Sybelle auf einer Couch Platz genommen hatten. Die beiden jungen Vampirinnen waren damit zugange sich gegenseitig die langen, blonden Haare zu flechten und dabei kichernd über etwas zu diskutieren, von dem Louis nur die Worte “Armand“ und “Handschellen“ aufschnappte. Danach beschloss der Dunkelhaarige sehr schnell, dass er gar nicht mehr wissen wollte.  
Zögernd schlenderte Louis zu einer freien Couch hinüber und ließ sich mit einem unterdrückten Gähnen darauf nieder. Lestat hatte es echt übertrieben mit dem Wachhalten.  
Bevor er jedoch die Chance hatte ein kleines Nickerchen einzulegen, oder sich mit einem seiner Romane zu beschäftigen, ließ ihn das Getrappel herannahender Füße aufhorchen. Auch einige andere Vampire hoben die Köpfe, ob des Krawalls, und das keinen Moment zu Früh.  
„Louiiiiiis!“ mit einem Aufschrei kamen Lestat und Armand in das Wohnzimmer gestürmt, gleich zwei Jagdhunden die Blut geleckt hatten.  
Sie wirkten beide ziemlich aufgeregt. Armands hübsches Gesicht hatte ein paar rote Flecken, und seine Haare waren vom Rennen zerzaust. Lestat hatte sich inzwischen angezogen (dem heiligen Reißzahn sei Dank!) und trug ein Lächeln zur Schau, dass Louis sofort misstrauisch werden ließ.  
Die beiden Chaoten ließen sich links und rechts von dem dunkelhaarigen Vampir auf das Sofa fallen, so dass es keine entkommen für ihn gab.  
„Na mon cher, gut geschlafen?“ fragte Lestat in seiner unschuldigsten Tonalge. Louis wurde natürlich sofort rot, und ringsherum erklang amüsiertes Gelächter seiner Freunde.  
Verdammt, war das peinlich!  
„Jetzt gib nicht so an,“ stichelte Armand an Louis Stelle zurück; „du bist nicht der Einzige, der jemanden vom Schlafen abhalten kann! Außerdem sind wir wegen etwas Ernsten hier, oder?“  
Etwas Ernsten? Das klang aber nach ganz was Neuen.  
Fragend hob Louis den Kopf und sah Lestat bestätigend nicken.  
„Die Botticelli-Bitch hat ausnahmsweise mal Recht,“ bestätigte der Flegelprinz mit einem Nicken und dem Wippen seiner – mittlerweile wieder blonden – Locken; „wir sind tatsächlich wegen etwas Ernsten hier. Rotschopf, gib ihm die Liste!“  
Louis zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, als Armand ihm ein zusammengefaltetes Blatt Papier in die Hand drückte. Was hatten die Beiden den nun schon wieder ausgeheckt?  
„Ließ!“ drängte Lestat ihn mit einer energischen Handbewegung; „jetzt mach! Dann verstehst du schon!“  
Also faltete der dunkelhaarige Vampir den Zettel mit einem theatralischen Seufzen auseinander, und begann zu lesen: „Louis not-to-do Liste?!“  
„Ja!“ Lestat wirkte unfassbar zufrieden; „da wir verhindern wollten, dass du noch ein mal in die Streitereien zwischen uns verwickelt wirst, haben Armand und ich beschlossen dir auch eine Liste zu machen, mit Vorkehrungen damit du nicht noch mal weg laufen musst!“  
Louis hatte mit einem mal einen Kloß im Hals. „Das habt ihr für mich gemacht? Zusammen?!“  
„Ja!“ Armand nickte heftig mit dem Kopf; „Natürlich haben wir das! Aber jetzt lies endlich!“  
Der Dunkelhaarige tat wie ihm geheißen.

Louis´ not-to-do Liste  
(Erstellt in einer Kooperation der Leatat&Armand beste Feindaschaft+ GmbH& co, Tipps mit Biss)

1\. (von Lestat) Ich werde in Zukunft direkt ansprechen wenn ich ein Problem habe, und nicht einfach davon rennen wie ein gemobbtes Schulmädchen (Auch wenn dir das Outfit sicher stehen würde mon cher!)  
2\. (von Armand) Ich werde nicht mehr so viel Leiden des Jungen Werther lesen, da mich das nur auf dumme Gedanken bringt!  
3\. (v.L.) Ich werde wenn nötig zu Lestat kommen und ihm Bescheid geben wenn Armand nervt, damit er ihn vertrimmen kann (mit vergnügen! )  
4\. (v.A.) Ich werde wenn nötig zu Armand kommen, und ihm Bescheid geben wenn Lestat nervt, damit er ihn vertrimmen kann (mit NOCH GRÖßEREM Vergnügen, häha!)  
5\. (v.L.) Ich höre auf mir die Ohren mit Fallen von Evanesence zu zu dröhnen, da die Musik zwar wunderschön ist, mich aber ständig zum heulen bringt (mal im ernst, du weinst bei der Mucke mehr als ein Alkoholiker vorm Pfefferminztee!)  
6\. (v.A.) Ich mische mich nicht mehr in Streitereien zwischen Lestat und Armand, da es mir eigentlich egal sein kann was sie machen, wenn es mich nicht betrifft (im Ernst, setz dich mit n´paar Ratten daneben und genieße die Show!)  
7\. (v.L.) Ich Lächle mindestens drei mal am Tag, da meine Gesichtsmuskeln sonst diese Funktion verlernen könnten ( Im Ernst mon cher, du siehst zum anbeißen aus, wenn du Lächelst. Hehe, ANBEIßEN, kapiert?!)  
8\. (v.A.) Ich werde in Zukunft zusehen, dass ich immer genug MENSCHLICHES Blut zu mir nehme und nicht mehr Versuchen mich nur von Ratten zu ernähren (ganz ehrlich, du bist der erste Vampir mit Essstörung! Deine Vegetarier- Versuche haben dir gar nicht gut getan!)  
9\. (von Beiden) Ich akzeptiere das ich ein guter Vampir und ein noch besserer Freund bin, und mit meinen Freunden über alles reden kann, was mich schon wieder in Endzeitstimmung versetzt ( Wir lieben dich, glaube bloß nicht, dass wir dich einfach so deiner Depression überlassen! Mal abgesehen davon: Bedenke, wenn du sterben solltest, wer hält dann uns im Griff?)

Gezeichnet: Lestat, the BratPrince himself & Armand aka. Botticelli-Bitch

Louis ließ das Blatt sinken. Gegen seinen Willen stiegen ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Einerseits weil er so gerührt war, andererseits weil die Vorstellung von Lestat und Armand ohne kontrollierende Hand etwas unfassbar Furchteinflößendes hatte.  
Der dunkelhaarige Vampir wollte etwas sagen, doch in seinem erstaunen Zustand brachte er kein Wort über die Lippen. Schließlich übernahm jemand hinter dem Sofa das Reden für ihn. Daniel war offenbar fertig mit seinem Videospiel, denn er hatte sich unbemerkt an die kleine Gruppe herangeschlichen und über Louis Schulter mitgelesen. „Wow, da habt ihr euch aber ganz schön Mühe gegeben!“ stellte der junge Reporter bewundernd fest. „Louis, meinst du, du erträgst unseren bunten Vampirhaufen mit dieser Liste?“  
Zögerlich hob der Angesprochen den Kopf und ließ den Blick von Daniel hin zu dem grinsenden Armand und dem gespannt wartenden Lestat wandern.  
Er wusste, dass es jetzt nur einen einzige Antwort gab.  
„Aber natürlich bekomme ich das hin! Meine Güte, soooo labil bin ich jetzt auch nicht! Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich euch bereits seit über zweihundert Jahren aushalte!“ Louis seufzte leise, während sich ein schmales Lächeln auf seine Lippen schlich; „und übrigens Danke für die Liste. Ich weis eure Mühe zu schätzen, zumal ihr dafür mindestens zehn Minuten in einem Raum gewesen sein müsst, ohne euch gegenseitig umzubringen. Das ist...echt süß von euch.“  
„Ha! Ich wusste die Liste würde dir gefallen!“ rief Lestat triumphierend.  
Auch Armand schien äußerst zufrieden; „Jay, dann ist ja jetzt alles gut! Gruppenumarmung!“  
Ja, dachte Louis, als Armand ihn, Lestat und Daniel gleichermaßen in eine rippenbrechende Umarmung zog, vielleicht war jetzt wirklich alles gut. Sicher, sein Geliebter und sein Freunde waren wahnsinnige Bluttrinker mit der Impulskontrolle eines durchschnittlichen Dreijährigen, und es gab niemanden in dieser Villa, der nicht ernsthaft einen an der Klatsche hatte,  
aber dennoch war Louis hier so glücklich wie nie zuvor in seinem (Nicht-) Leben.  
Außerdem... sind die tollsten Leute nicht immer ein bisschen verrückt?


End file.
